La Chica misteriosa: Sony
by Peluxestrella
Summary: Aparece una chica misteriosa en la vida de nuestros ninjas favoritos, Sasuke la pide ayuda con su venganza pero lo que nadie sabe, es que esta chica llamada Sony dará muxa guerra y misterio, en especial a nuestro querido Kakashi,¿Qué pasará? soy nueva pls
1. Chapter 1

Historia 11

Todo comienza en una habitación oscura en la tres personas conversan:  
>- Sasuke, ¿De verdad estás seguro de querer liberarla?- dijo Suigetshu.<br>-Si, la necesito para cumplir con mi venganza- dijo éste serio mirando la cápsula que contenía en su interior a una mujer profundamente dormida.  
>- No lo entiendo - interrumpió Karin- somos perfectamente capaces de conseguirlo sin ella.<br>Sasuke pasó su comentario por alto y se puso en frente de la cápsula.  
>-Se hará lo que yo diga- dijo serio.<br>Sacó su Katana y rompió el cristal del aparato, causando que el agua o el líquido que contenía, se derramara por el suelo.  
>La mujer de su interior despertó y salió de la cápsula en un salto ágil y elegante parándose en frente de Sasuke.<br>- Hola, me llamo Sony ¿y tu? - preguntó ella.  
>Sasuke miró por encima su aspecto. Sony aparentaba una edad entre 20 ó 30, era rubia y su melena le llegaba un poco más abajo de la cintura, tenía los ojos azules y solo iba cubierta por unas vendas de ocultaban parte de su busto y zona baja de la cintura ( como unas bragas) .<br>-Sasuke Uchija, necesito que me hagas un favor.  
>-Claro, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti por haberme liberado- contestó ella sonrriente.<br>- Quiero que me ayudes a matar a Itachi Uchija.  
>Sony se quedó seria por unos instantes antes aquello.<br>-Vale- terminó por decir- me imagino que conseguiste matar a Orochy-idioti-gay (Orochymaru) ¿no?  
>-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- se reía Suigetshu- ¡Qué bueno! JAJA ¡Me encanta ese mote! JAJA ¡Es la monda!<br>Juugo también se reía y Karin se la aguantaba como podía. Sasuke sonrió socarronamente.  
>- Veo que le conocías.<br>-El cara estreñía fue quien me encerró ahí - dijo Sony.  
>-¿Por qué te encerró?<br>-¡Yo que sé! solo me metió ahí y punto.  
>- Bueno, pues ya esta todo. En marcha- y empezó a andar.<br>- Emmm... Sasuke... - dijo Karin.  
>-¿Qué pasa?<br>- Creo que deberíamos darle algo de ropa, va medio desnuda.  
>Él entonces la observó bien.<br>-Cierto, iremos a un sitio que conozco, de momento que se ponga esto - dijo Sasuke sacando la yakata blanca que llevaba de repuesto.  
>Sony se la puso, pero la quedaba pequeña y le llegaba por encima del ombligo, como una chaqueta.<br>- Esperemos no tardar muco- dijo Sasuke con una gotita en la cabeza.  
>- Por eso note preocupes- dijo Sony, juntó sus manos y dijo- killose tichy no jutsu.<br>Entonces aparecíó un gragó de una enorme bola de humo.  
>-Cuanto tiempo Sony-sama.<br>- Hola Riku - dijo mientras se subía a su lomo- venga chicos subid.  
>- Emmm... ¿e-es seguro?...¿n-no nos ha-hará n-nada?...-dijo Suigetshu temeroso.<br>-JAJA tranquilo dientes de tiburón, no os hará nada- dijo Sony riéndose.  
>Todos se subieron sin decir nada y se acomodaron alrededor de Sony.<br>- ¿Dirección? - preguntó la rubia a Sasuke.  
>- A la aldea de nube, pero antes de llegar déjanos en un bosque cercano a la entrada.<br>-¿Oíste Riku?  
>- Si, Sony-sama.<br>- Entonces en marcha.  
>Llegaron al bosque indicado en media hora.<br>- ¿Necesita algo más Sony-sama?  
>- Por el momento no, gracias ^^<br>Entonces el Dragón desapareció.  
>- Seguidme- dijo Sasuke.<br>Se encaminaron hasta una cabaña escondida entre los arboles y se adentraron en ella. La casa estaba un poco oscura, la única luz era la que entraba por las ventanas sucias y algunas un poco rotas. El lugar olía a humedad y hierba buena.  
>- El cuarto de armas está a la derecha, coger lo que necesitéis. Karin, vete con Sony a la habitación del fondo y busca con ella algo de ropa - dijo Sasuke mientras de sentaba en el sillón que había en el salón.<br>- Si- dijo para luego dirgirse donde la indicaron seguida de la rubia.  
>La habitación era como un armario enorme con mucha ropa.<br>- Bueno, elige lo que quieras - dijo sin ánimos Karin.  
>Sony notó en su voz el pesimismo.<br>- No sé por que te caigo mal si no te he hecho nada- dijo ella mientras miraba ropa.  
>- Si me has hecho ¬¬- contestó Karin.<br>- ¿ A si? ¿Y se puede saber el qué?  
>- Llamar la atención de mis compañeros e inminiscuirme.<br>-¿Inminiscuirte? ¿Llamar la atención?  
>-¡Si!<br>Sony se calló unos segundos.  
>- Pues siento mucho a verte dado esa impresión pero no era mi intención - y sin más cogíó unas prendas y se metió al probador.<br>- Ya claro, me vas a negar que no lo has hecho para ganarte a chicos y en especial a Sasuke- reprochó Karin.  
>Sony entonces salió del probador vestida con unos jeans negros ajustados que le llagaban hasta por encimad e las rodillas, botas ninja , una camiseta de redecilla negra sin mangas, encima de esta un top color vino, guantes de medio dedo y una cinta negra en el pelo en forma de diadema.<br>-¿Estás bromeando no? ¿Por qué iba yo querer ganarme a Sasuke?- preguntó con burla Sony.  
>-Porque te gusta- sentenció Karin.<br>-JA! Más quisiera él- se rió- escúchame bien, yo paso de ese mocoso insensible y creído.  
>-¿Cómo sé que dices la verdad?- desafió la pelirroja.<br>Sony sonrió contenta por el atrevimiento de la chica.  
>- Porque ya paso de esas tonterías, no creo en el amor- dijo Sony para luego salir de la habitación.<br>Karin se quedó perpleja ante tal contestación, algo escondía esa rubia misteriosa y ella iba ha averiguarlo.  
>Sony entró en el saló donde estaba Sasuke y le llamó:<br>-¡Hey! ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?  
>-Humm -"contestó" Sasuke.<br>-Mantén a tu novia celosa controlada y que deje de decir chorradas.  
>-Karin no es mi novia. ¿Qué te ha dicho?<br>-¿A no?  
>-¡NO!- contestó irritado- dime que narices te ha dicho.<br>-Si tanto quieres saberlo, pregúntaselo a ella- y con eso Sony se metió en la sala de armas donde estaban Suigetshu y Juugo.  
>-¿Pasó algo?- preguntó el peliazul.<br>-¡Nah! solo que la señorita yo- amo-a-Sasuke-y-nadie-excepto-yo-le-toca, me montado una escena de celos-contestó Sony un tanto mosqueada.  
>-¿Qué la has dicho?- preguntó Juugo.<br>Sony empezó a mirar armas mientra les contaba lo pasado. Contando el relato los chivos se partían de risa. Al cabo de un rato Sony decidió sus armas de combate: un arnés con dois katanas que se acoplaban a la espalda y unos cuantos untensilios ninja ( surikens y de mas..)

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-dijo Suigetshu.

Entonces en la sala también aparecieron Karin y Sasuke.

-Claro.

-¿De donde vienes y quién es tu familia?

Sony meditó unos segundos sin contestar a eso.

-Soy de Konoja y mi nombre completo es: Sony Neko. ¿Contesta eso a tu pregunta?-dijo seria.

Todos se quedaron mudos ates eso, hasta que Sasuke rompió el silencio.

-No te he visto nunca por la villa-dijo serio.

-Hay Sasukito, eso es normal, porque cuando maté a mi clan y me fui con Orochy-idioti-gay, tenía apenas 14 años y tu no naciste hasta muchísimo después-dijo Sony con sorna.

-¿Por qué mataste a tu clan?-preguntó Suigetshu.

-Digamos que se lo merecían por cabrones y capullos ¬¬ -dijo Sony.

-Explícate-dijo Sasuke.

-Bien, mi padre y el resto de mi clan tenían planeado destruir Konoja y para eso me necesitaban a mí pues poseía el Nianhjikyo y chakra de los 4 elementos. Me amenazaron con que, si no cooperaba con ellos, matarían ami madre. En un principio me dejé entrenar y manipular pero una vez mi padre me llevó en mitad de la noche a una casa y ahí tenían a toda la familia atadacon cuerdas en el salón. Me negué rotundamente a hacerlo y con eso mataron a mi madre delante de mis narices, sin poder hacer nada. Entonces, junto con Riku destruí mi clan sin dejar a nadie con vida y prendiendo fuego a la casa con los cuerpos dentro- contó Sony, activando sin darse cuenta el Nianhjikyo-¿Con eso te vale Sasuke?

-Humm-"dijo" él mientras asentía . ya uqe estamos todos listos,m podemos irnos.

El resto del equipo asintió y emprendieron de nuevo el viaje a lomos de Riku.

En la aldea escondida entre las hojas, la Hokage se encuentra en su despacho reunidajunto aun grupo de gente, que ella misma había mandado llamar. Entre ellos están: Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, Ino y Shikamaru.

-¿Para qué nos has llamado vieja?- preguntó Naruto.

-¿Qué no m elames así niño del demonio!- gritó Stunade cabreada-Bueno a lo que iba, os he llamado porque he recibido la noticia de que Sasuke a matado a Orochimaru.

-¡Genial! ¡Ahora volverá a la aldea!-gritó Naruto emocionado.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Naruto, Sasuke no volverá hasta que vengue a su clan, osease hasta que mate a su hermano Itachi- dijo Kakashi cin su típico tono pasota.

-Exactamente, pero por eso quiero que vallais a buscarle, cuando termine con su hermano le traeréis de vuelta,quiera o no-dijo Stunade.

-Si- dijeron todos.

-Bien, ahora podéis iros todos,, saldréis al amanecer.

2 Semanas después

El equipo Hebi (nombre elegido por Sasuke) dormía entre los árboles de un bosque a excepción de Sony, que esa noche le tocaba hacer guardia. Estaba tranquilamente mirando las estrellas mientras que con su mano derecha tocada el tatuaje ANBU que llevaba en el brazo izquierdo, recordando momentos del pasado, aquellos en los que pudo ser feliz aunque fuera por una milésima de segundo.

-Sony-la llamó Karin que estaba a su lado.

-AH, Karin ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes dormir?

-La verdad es que no,¿Puedo conversar contigo?-dijo la pelirroja mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Umm… no se… creo que te sentirías incómoda hablando con una persona que te cae mal…

-No me caes mal-la cortó Karin.

-¡Quién lo diría!-se burló Sony.

-Lo dogo enserio, si me puse contigo de esa manera fue porque no quería que me quitaras a Sasuke.

-Comprendo-dijo Sony sonriendo-pero yo soy y seré el menor de tus problemas en ese terreno.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?

-Mi Nianhjikyo, me permite ver el futuro. Pero no pienso adelantarte nada si es lo siguiente que me vas a pedir.

-Tranquila, no pienso hacerlo.

Se quedaron un rato viendo las estrella en silencio.

-Sé que tienes una pregunta rondando por tu cabeza, suéltalo-dijo Sony.

-…Hace tiempo, más bien días, ví que llevas al tatuaje ANBU ¿Fuiste uno?

-Estube apunto, pero justamente antes de que fuera oficial, Orochimaru vino a llemarme con él. Ahora lo llevo de recuerdo de algo especial.

-¿Algo especial? ¿Cómo qué?- preguntó curiosa Karin.

-Los momentos felices, aunque fueran pocos y…a él-contestó Sony melancólica-¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dije sobre lo que pienso sobre el amor?

-Si.

-Bien, porque no es del todo cierto.

-¿Le amas?

-Querrás decir "Amé". Si lo ice, por encima de todo. Le hecho demenos.

-¿A dónde se fue?

-Murió en una misión ANBU Rango S.

-Lo siento…

-No lo sientas, no tienes culpa ^^

Se quedaron en silencio un rato más mirando las estrellas.

-Me gustaría llevarme bien contigo Karin, sé que eres una buena persona.

-Si, por mi no hay problema, y ahora que nos llevamos bien…¿Podrías-

-Será mejor que te vallas a dormir ^^-le cortó Sony sabiendo por donde quería ir Karin.

-Bien, bien, tu ganas, buenas noches- y se fue.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de allí, al lado de un lago se encontraban Kakashi y Sakura haciendo guardia, mientras que cada uno leía un libro.

Sakura, aburrida de tanto leer decide entablar conversación con su ex-sensei.

-Kakashi-sensei,¿Cree usted que conseguiremos convencer a Sasuke para que vuelva a la aldea?

-Humm…no lo se… pero volverá quiera o no, recuerda lo que dijo Tsunade.

La pelirroja se quedó pensativa por unos minutos.

-Kakashi-sensei,¿Alguna vez a amado a alguien tanto, pero por cosas del destino tienes que pasara mucho tiempo sin verla?¿Si la volviera a ver la seguiría amando?

-Si Sakura, me ha pasado.

-¿La sigue amando?

-Si estuviera viva si, aún la amaría.

-¿Está muerta?-preguntó angustiada Sakura.

-No lo se, pero es lo más seguro.

-Kakashi-sensei…

-Mejor vete a dormir Sakura, yo terminaré la guardia.

Ella sin más lo izo, sabía que él necesitaba un momento a solas.

A la mañana siguiente el quipo Hebi siguió con su viaje hacia la base oculta de Akatsuky, pero antes de llegar a la base decidieron parar en un poblado cercano para coger provisiones y descansar un poco.

Sony y Sasuke coordinaban un plan de ataque tranquilamente mientras esperaban a los demás.

Sony derepente se puso alerta.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Sasuke.

-Alguien nos sigue-contestó ella con su Nianhjikyo activado.

-¿Por dónde vienen?- dijo el pelinegro activando su sharingan.

-Sígueme-dijo Sony para luego saltar de árbol en árbol hasta encontrar a un grupo de gente-son ellos.

Sasuke comprobó quienes eran, y efectivamente, eran sus compañeros del equipo 7 junto Copn un par de amigos.

-¡Mierda!-dijo Sasuke frustrado.

-¿Los conoces?-preguntó Sony.

-Si, son amigos míos de la aldea.

-¡Anda! Ahora vengo-dijo para luego correr.

-¡Espera!-gritó el chico-¡Dios! ¡Esta mujer hace lo que quiere! ¬¬*

Sony se acercó a ellos un poco más, escondida entre unos arbustos cercanos.

Pero ese hecho no pasó desapercibido por parte de Shikamaru.

-¡Chicos!-dijo en alto.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Ino.

-Nos están espiando, está cerca.

Sony al verse descubierta decidió hacer acto de presencia.

-Eres muy listo chaval.

Todos se pusieron en posición de ataque.

-No voy a atacaros ^^

-¿Cómo sabemos que dices la verdad?-dijo Sakura.

Sony como respuesta se quitó el arnés con las Katanas de la espalda y la tiró al frente de ellos.

-Estoy desarmada ¿Te vale?

Todos se relajaron un poco.

-¿Quién eres y qué quieres de nosotros?-dijo Naruto serio.

-¡Ho! ¡Por dios que seriedad! ¿Dónde quedó la hospitalidad?-dijo ofendida Sony- Mi nombre es Sony Neko y solo vengo para deciros que no interfirierais en la batalla de Sasuke con Itachi.

-¿Vas con Sasuke?- preguntó eufórico Naruto.

-Si.

-Espera, antes has dicho que tu apellido es Neko, eso clan desapareció hace mucho años-dijo Shikamaru.

-Bueno, solo quedó un superviviente, y esa fui yo, de hecho yo destruí mi clan.

Entonces en ese momento Kakashi apareció.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- pero cuando vio a la intrusa preguntó- ¿Quién eres?

-Se hace llamar Sony Neko, pero no nos lo tragamos mucho que digamos. ¿Tu que dices Kakashi-sensei?-dijo Sakura.

"Kakashi" ese nombre se le quedó clavado en la mente a Sony.

-Espera, ¿he oído bien? ¿Tú eres Kakashi? ¿Kakashi Hatake?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Si, ¿Nos conocemos de algo?-dijo serio.

Eso cabreó de sobre manera a Sony, esta activó su Nianhjikyo.

-¿Te has olvidado de mí?-dijo enfadada-Y pensar que yo te creía muerto después de haber ido a esa misión ANBU de Rango S al país de la nieve.

Sony se acercó como un rayo hacia él.

-Mírame a los ojos y repite que no te acuerdas de mí.

"Esos ojos.." pensó sorprendido Kakashi.

-N-No pu-puede ser…-dijo estupefacto el peligris.

-¿Qué pasa sensei?- preguntó Sakura.

-Pensé que estabas…

-¿Muerta?-terminó Sony que aún seguía mosqueada-No Kakashi, solo estuve encerrada en la guarida de Orochimaru por muchos años, en una capsula que me mantenía dormida.

-Pero tu clan…

-Yo lo destruí, después de eso esperé a que regresaras de la misión, pero tiempo después me enteré que falleciste en combate, lloré mucho tu muerte, hasta ahora- y se giró para poder coger sus cosas y marcharse.

Pero justo antes de poder irse Kakashi la agarró del brazo.

-¡Suéltame!-gritó ella- Ya me has hecho mucho daño Hatake, ¡Déjame en paz!

-Lo haré con la condición de que después de la pelea de Sasuke vuelvas a la aldea.

-¿Y qué harás si no hago?-preguntó Sony desafiante.

-No titubearé en usar el Sharingan si es preciso-sentenció él.

-Genial-dijo ella con ironía- Obito debe de estar muy orgulloso de saber en qué empleas el regalo que te dio y le costó la vida.

Esas palabras le chocaron a Kakashi, tanto que se olvidó de hacer fuerza en el agarre de su mano causando que Sony escapara.

-Sensei…-dijo Naruto.

-La seguiremos, nos llevará hasta Sasuke-dijo serio y cortante.

Entre tanto Sony corría lo más rápido que podía mientras sus lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos. Cuando por fin llegó donde Sasuke y los demás, se abrazó a Karin mientras lloraba.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó preocupada la peliroja.

-Está vivo…él…está vivo…

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede ser?

- Le acabo de ver Karin…vámonos por favor, antes de que vengan.

-¿Quiénes?

-Los amigos de Sasuke, vienen por él.

-Invoca a Riku-dijo Sasuke amablemente.

Sony lo izo sin más y ayudada por Sasuke subieron al dragón.

-¿Está herida Sony-sama?-preguntó Riku preocupado.

-No tranquilo, llévanos lejos de aquí.

-Si.

Mientras volaban por los aires Sasuke se acercó a Sony.

-¿Qué a pasado? ¿Qué tienes que ver con Kakashi?-dijo este preocupado.

-As hurgado en mi cabeza con tu Sharingan ¿no?

-Un poco, pero prefiero que me lo cuentes tu.

-¿Conoces el como consiguió él el sharingan?

-Si.

-Pero no os habló de mí –dijo triste.

-No.

-Nos conocimos desde muy pequeños, fuimos amigos desde que tengo memoria. Entramos en la academia juntos y crecimos el uno al lado del otro, cuando el padre de Kakashi murió, yo fui su único apoyo y él el mío cuando mi padre me obligaba a matar y a entrenar duramente.

-¿Estuviste en su equipo?

- No pude, aunque Minato me enseñara cada vez que podía junto con Obito, Rin y Kakashi.

-¿Por qué no podías?

-Porque cuando asignaron los grupos, mi padre se negó a que entrenara con los demás y decidió entrenarme él, Minato intentó hablar con él pero no consiguió nada.

-¿Por qué creíste que Kakashi estaba muerto?

-Eso fue tiempo después, un año antes de acabar con mi clan. Los dos ya éramos adolescentes y Kakashi tenía que irse a una misión ANBU de Rango S de 2 semanas, antes de que se fuera le confesé que le amaba y él como contestación me dijo que me diría algo importante cuando volviera. Pero tiempo después me enteré por el Hokage de entonces, que todo su escuadrón murió en una explosión en el reino de la nieve.

-Y después de eso vino lo de tu clan y Orochimaru ¿Verdad?

-Si.

-Creo que deberías hablar con él para aclarar las cosas.

Sony negó con la cabeza.

-El haberme hecho creer por tanto tiempo que estaba muerto me parece una negativa muy clara a mi confesión y hacerme ver que no le importo una mierda.

-Bueno, al menos te queda el consuelo de que te queda la posibilidad de darle una paliza- se burló Sasuke.

Se rieron juntos un buen rato.

1 semana después encontraron la guarida de Akatsuky, el equipo Hebi rodeó la entrada mientras ponían en marcha un plan.

-Nos están esperando-dijo Sony.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Karin.

-No tienen ningún Jutsu protector alrededor de la entrada, eso implica que sabían que vendríamos. Tendremos que ir con cuidado.

-Si-dijeron todos.

Entraron en la cueva con sumo sigilo, dentro de ella no había nada ni nadie.

-¡Mierda! Han escapado-dijo Sasuke.

Entonces todo se iluminó con fuego salido de la nada prendiendo unas antorchas clavadas en las paredes, mostrando frente a ellos a Itachi, Sasori y Deidara.

-Mira quien tenemos aquí-dijo burlón el rubio.

-Sasuke más tres inútiles-dijo Sasori.

-Cuanto tiempo Sony-dijo Itachi.

-Si, mucho tiempo-dijo ella.

-Sony, no me dijiste que conocías ami hermano-dijo Sasuke.

-Nunca me preguntaste.

-Dejémonos de charla-soltó Deidara dispuesto a atacar a Sasuke.

Pero Sony lo apartó de un golpe dejándolo clavado en la pared.

-Yo me encargo del rubiales-dijo ella-el resto ocuparos de Sasori.

-Si.

La pelea continuó por un buen rato, todos peleaban menos Itachi y Sasuke.

-¿No piensas atacarme?-dijo el Uchija Menor.

-No me gusta pelear en sitios cerrados.

-Déjate de tonterías- dijo Sasuke mientras empezaba atacar a Itachi.

La pelea entre hermanos fue dura, cada unos concentrado en sus movimientos y en los del otro y cada unos con su Sharingan activado.

Mientras tanto en las otras peleas, Sony iba derrotando a Deidara mientras era ayudada por el resto del equipo, que ya habían acabado con Sasori.

El rubio cayó al suelo exhausto mientras Sony sin pensarlo dos veces le rebanó a cabeza comunas de sus Katanas.

Entonces el grupo de la aldea entró en la cueva, se quedaron en un sitio apartado observando la pelea.

Sony después de recuperar fuerzas vio a Itachi tirado en el suelo y a Sasuke a punto de clavarle su espada en el pecho.

Ella reaccionó rápido y detuvo con su mano el filo de la espada.

-Sasuke espera-dijo mirándole seriamente.

-¿Qué haces? ¡¿De qué lado estas?-gritó enfadado-¡¿Me vas a traicionar?

-No, no lo voy a hacer.

-Entonces quítate del medio- siseó él.

-No puedo, tengo que devolverle el favor a un amigo –dijo ella mirando a Itachi- morirá igual, te lo prometo.

-Bien-dijo Sasuke guardando su arma –haz lo que tengas que hacer.

-Gracias-dijo ella con una media sonrisa.

Sony se acercó y se sentó al lado del cuerpo de Itachi, cogió con cuidado su cabeza y la apoyó en su regazo.

-Gracias por hacerme el favor, en un principio pensé que no lo harías –dijo Itachi con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Te lo debía, a pesar de lo hiciste.

-Siento haberte dejado sola con Orochimaru, no quería, pero no tuve otra opción…

-Te perdono, no te atormentes más.

-¿Te puedo pedir otro favor?

-Dime.

-Cuéntale la…verdad…-ya casi no podía hablar, se estaba muriendo- y…cui-cuida de él…

-Lo prometo-dijo ella.

-Gracias…por todo…

Después de eso murió.

Sony se limpió las lágrimas y antes de levantarse vio que una carta sobresalía de entre las ropas de Itachi. La cogió, era dirigida a Sasuke. La guardó en su porta suriken y se levantó para luego acercarse a Sasuke.

-Tu venganza esta completa-dijo seria- yo no te debo nada.

-¿De qué has hablado con él?

-Si lo quieres saber, vuelve a la villa con tus amigos y en tu casa te contaré todo lo que quieras.

-Bien. En marcha.

Todos se movieron hacia la salida menos Sony y Kakashi.

-¿No vienes?-preguntó serio.

-Tengo una cosa que hacer antes, después de eso iré a la villa.

Pero aún así él no se movió de su posición.

-Si no te importa, quiero estar sola.

-¿Qué me garantiza que volverás como dices y no te irás?

Sony entonces se quitó el collar con cascabel que llevaba al cuello y se acerco al peligris.

-Sabes muy bien lo que significa esta collar para mí, cuando vuelve a la villa me lo devuelves-dijo mientras se lo daba.

-Bien, no tardes mucho-tras eso desapareció en una nube de humo.

Ella sin perder tiempo invocó a Riku, subió a su lomo el cuerpo de Itachi u emprendieron viaje a la aldea pero antes de entrar, estuvieron entres unos árboles cercanos.

Enterró el cuerpo del Uchija en un lugar que le pareció perfecto y que estaba en completa armonía y tranquilidad.

Después de eso, fue en busca de los demás y los encontró en el del pacho de la Hokage.

Entró sin llamar al despacho y llamando la atención.

-Siento llagar tarde pero tenía cosas que hacer antes de venir-dijo excusándose.

-¿Y tu eres?- dijo Tsunade.

-Miembro del equipo Hebi, mi nombre es Sony.

-¿Apellido?

-Neko.

-¡Imposible!-gritó la Hokage- ¡Ese clan…

-Fue destruido por mí-terminó Sony cansada mente, mientras mostraba sin Nianhjikio.

Todos en la sala callaron.

-Bien, prosigamos con lo que íbamos, decía que tendréis como castigo hacer misiones de rango D hasta nuevo aviso. También el grupo Hebi será disipado en dos grupos: Suigetshu, Karin y Juugo, harán equipo con el capitán Yamato, mientras que Sasuke y Sony entraran en el grupo de Kakashi. ¿Alguna objeción?

Sony iba a quejarse por la distribución pero Sasuke la miró con una cara que la izo callar.

-Vale, ahora iremos a un campo de entrenamiento para ver en qué rango asignaros.

Todos siguieron a la Hokage sin rechistar.

-La primera pelea será entre Karin y Naruto.

La pelea comenzó, pero no duró más de u cuarto de hora.

-Con eso basta, Karin tu rango será Chunin tienes que entrenar más.

-Si.

Las siguientes peleas fueron entre Suigetshu y Sakura, en la que el peliazul acabó inconciente por un golpe de la chica por provocarla demasiado con insultos, le asignaron Chunin. Juugo no peleó pues Sasuke le explicó a Tsunade lo del sello maldito. Sasuke peleó contra Yamato, Futuna pelea muy reñida, la Hokage le asignó Jounin.

-La última pelea será entre Sony y Kakashi.

-Sony-le llamó Sasuke- con cuidado.

-Tranquilo ^^ con suerte solo le mandaré al hospital.

Y así fue, Kakashi acabó ingresado con una pierna y dos costillas rotas, Tsunade muy a su pesar, también la nombro Jounin.

Después de todo Sony se dirigió junto con Sasuke al distrito Uchija para hablar.

Ya en el salón, sentados cómodamente comenzaron a conversación.

-Bien, cuéntame todo lo que hablaste con Itachi antes de morir.

-¡AH! Espera, antes de comenzar tengo que darte algo-dijo a tiempo de que sacaba la carta- me la dio tu hermano para que te la entregara- y se la dio.

Sasuke abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla, después de un rato habló.

-Aquí viene el motivo por el cual my hermano destruyó mi clan, ¿Tu sabías algo de esto Sony?-dijo sombrío.

-Si, siempre estuve el corriente.

-¿Qué había entre vosotros?

-Le conocí cuando Orochimaru me llevó con él, con el tiempo nos hicimos amigos y nos protegíamos mutuamente del resto de los Akatsuky. Itachi para mí era como hermano que nunca tuve.

-Entiendo-dijo con la cabeza baja.

Sony le observó detenidamente, pero entonces vio como caía una lágrima de los ojos del chico.

-Sasuke…-dijo ella acercándose a él.

-Soy el peor hermano del mundo-dijo el mientras se abrazaba a ella y lloraba en su hombro- debe de estar decepcionado.

-Eso no es verdad- dijo Sony consolándolo- siempre que me hablaba de ti, veía un orgullo incomparable en sus ojos.

-Si lo hubiese sabido antes, le habría enterrado como se merecía…

La chica sonrió ante eso.

-De eso note preocupes.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo él separándose.

Sony le limpió las lágrimas.

-Ven conmigo –dijo ella levantándose agarrando su mano.

Salieron de la villa adentrándose en el bosque, continuaron con su camino hasta llegar aun arrollo, cerca de este había un árbol y a sus raíces esta una lápida.

-Gracia- dijo mirando la tumba –significa mucho para mí.

-No es nada – dijo ella mientras ponía unas flores en la tumba.

Se quedaron un tiempo en silencio en señal de respeto.

Más tarde volvieron a la casa de Sasuke.

-¿Quieres que prepare algo de comer?- dijo Sony sonriente.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto?

-¿El qué?- preguntó incrédula mientras cocinaba.

-Cuidarme y ser amable.

-¿Te acuerdas de que dije que Itachi era como un hermano para mi?

-Si.

-Pues contigo es lo mimos ^^. Eres como mi hermanito pequeño.

-¿Pequeño?

-Soy mayor que tú aunque no lo parezca Sasuke.

-Es difícil creerlo cuando eres más pequeña que yo.

-No hace falta que me restriegues por la cara que soy enana ¬¬

-Perdón ^^'

-Bueno, ¿Entonces qué? ¿Me dejas ser tu hermanita postiza?

-Humm…-"dijo" Sasuke.

-Lo tomaré como un "si".

A partir de entonces Sony se quedó a vivir con Sasuke a petición del chico porque ella no tenía donde ir, pero a cambio ella (muy a su pesar y a regañadientes) tubo que ir a pedirle perdón a Kakashi al Hospital, donde ella pidió de vuelta su collar, pero el peligris decidió quedárselo asta que se recuperara lo cual mosqueó mucho a rubia que por poco lo estrangula si no fuera porque Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke la sujetaron con todas sus fuerzas.

Con el tiempo Sony empezó a llevarse bien con todos en la aldea, incluido con las chicas, pero lo que menos le hacía gracia a Sasuke es que ella se llevara bien con Jiraya, porque aparte de engancharla al "Icha-Icha paradise", este le pedía "ayuda" u algunos "favores" que irritaban al moreno.

-Onii-Chan, ¿Sabes donde está mi libro?

-Si, pero no pienso dártelo ¬¬

-¿Quéeeee? ¿Por qué?

-Porque no me gusta que los leas.

-Jooooooo, pero Jiraya-san necesita que lo lea para darle ideas para el siguiente número.

-Sobre vivirá, sabe apañárselas- sentenció Sasuke.

Entonces llamaron a la puerta.

-¡Voy!-gritó Sony mientras iba hacia la puerta- Hola Naruto-Kun ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Vengo a preguntarle una cosa a Sasuke-Teme.

Entraron en el salón donde estaba el moreno.

-¿Qué quieres Dove?

-¡Onii-Chan, se más educado!- le reprendió Sony

-Humm

-Quiero saber porque has hecho que ingresen a Jiraya, ¡Por tu culpa no podré mejorar mi Jutsu Sexy!

-kukukukuku-se rió Sony- yo sé el porque, Onii-Chan le pegó porque Jiraya-san me pidió un favor para su nuevo libro y eso no le gusta.

-Se lo merecía ¬¬-dijo Sasuke

-¡Hay Teme! ¿Y ahora que ago yo?

-Por eso no te preocupes Naruto-Kun, yo te ayudaré con eso –dijo Sony.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó emocionado el rubio.

-Sip =^^=

-¡NO!- gritó Sasuke.

-Onii-Chan, no seas celoso ¬¬

-¡NO ESTOY CELOSO!

-¿Entones por qué gritas?

¡Humm! Me voy a entrenar ¬¬ -y e fue.

-¿Por qué está celoso el Teme?

-No soporta que los hombres me coman con los ojos ^^

- -.-'… (Naruto)

-¿Comenzamos?-dijo Sony.

-¡Si!-gritó emocionado Naruto.

-Bien, entonces ¿Qué problema tienes?

-Que no consigo que me salgan orejitas y colita al estilo neko cuando me transformo.

-¡Eso es muy fácil! Solo tienes que imaginarte lo que quieres que salga ^^- ella juntó sus manos- mira, ¡Jutsu Sexy!

Salió una nube de humo y apareció Sony con orejitas de gato y un traje de Maid.

- O.O *¬*

-Prueba tu Naruto.

-Bien- dijo este- ¡Jutsu Sexy!- entonces apareció su típica transformación pero con orejitas y cola de zorro.

-¡Pero que mono! =^^=

-¡Muchas gracias Sony-Chan!-dijo este abrazándola.

-Me…a-ao-gas…

-Perdón- dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca con una mano.

Pasó 1 mes y Kakashi ya estaba recuperado y listo para seguir entrenando con sus alumnos.

Todos estaban en el área de entrenamiento 10 esperando al peligis que ya llevaba 2 horas de retraso.

-¡Hola!- saludó Kakashi saliendo de la nada.

-¡LLEGAS TARDE!-gritaron Naruto y Sakura.

-Perdón, perdón- pero noto que faltaba alguien -¿Dónde están Sasuke y Sony?

Pero detrás suya oyó:

-¡QUUITATE DE ENCIMA!-era un grito de Sasuke.

Miraron en dirección del grito y se encontraron al moreno enterrado en el suelo hasta el cuello y a Sony sentada en su cabeza leyendo "Icha-Icha paradies".

-¡Oins! ¡Qué ruidoso eres! ¡Por tu culpa he perdido por donde iba! ¬¬ -dijo la rubia moleta.

-¡Sácame de aquí!

-¡NO! Ya sabes lo que pasa cuando me escondes los Icha-Icha Onii-Chan.

-¡POR QUÉ NO ME GUSTA QUE LOS LEAS!

-Soy mayor que tu y tengo la mayoría de edad, así que no me mandas.

-¡SONY!

-¿Qué Onii-Chan?

-¡Ni "qué" ni leches! ¡SÁCAME!

Kakashi decidió ayudar a su alumno por que le daba pena.

-Haver chicos calmaros, Sony sácale –pero ella izo oídos sordo y siguió leyendo-¡SONY!- gritó.

-No estoy sorda Hatake.

-Entonces haz lo que te digo.

-Tú no me mandas ¬¬

-Yo soy el sensei, por lo tanto tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga.

-Oblígame –desafió ella.

-Bien, tu los has querido le quitó su libro.

-¡Oye!

-Te lo devolveré junto con tu collar cuando saques de ahí a Sasuke.

-¡Hum!¬¬- le sacó de un tirón-Ya esta.

Kakashi le dio lo prometido.

-Buena chica ^^ - dijo este dándole palmaditas en la cabeza.

"¡BANG!" golpe de la rubia clavando en el suelo al peligris.

-¡NO ME TRATES COMO A UNA ENANA PEDAZO DE DE IMBECIL!- y tras lo dicho, se esfumó al bosque.

Corrió todo lo deprisa que pudo de allí. Hasta que algo la noqueó y la tiró al suelo.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-dijo Sony sentándose.

-Kiu- oyó, el ruido provenía de su regazo.

Miró y se encontró con un zorrita monísima lamiéndole la mano.

-¡OH! ¡Pero que monada!- dijo cogiéndola en brazos para acariciarla- Te llamaré Kirara ^^- dijo a tiempo que le ponía su collar en el cuello.

Entonces apareció Akamaru corriendo.

-¡Waff! ¡Waff! –Miro a la zorrita que tenia Sony- ¡Grrrrrr! – la gruñó.

-AKAMARU SIÉNTATE – dijo Sony firmemente.

El perro sin quejarse obedeció.

-Buen chico – dijo ella acariciándole la cabeza- Será mejor volver con los de más, y tu con Kiba.

-¡Waff!- contestó Akamaru para luego irse.

Sony, junto con Kirara fue saltando por los árboles para volver al campo de entrenamiento.

Pero justo antes de llegar se encontró a Sasuke y Sakura apoyados en un árbol besándose.

- Valla Onii-Chan, tu no pierdes el tiempo kukuku- dijo Sony interrumpiendo el momento.

Los dos al oírla se separaron el uno del otro muy sonrojados.


	2. Chapter 2

-Emmm… no es lo que parece-dijo Sasuke más rojo que un tomate.

-jajajaja si claro, no lo neguéis que lo he visto todo, y no soy ciega-dijo sonriendo. Pero entonces se cayó al suelo desmayada.

-¡Sony!-dijeron Sasuke y Sakura asustados mientras corrían hacia donde había quedado su cuerpo inconsciente.

-Vamos a ponerla debajo de una sombra y ponerle los pies en alto-dijo Sakura mientras Sasuke cogía su cuerpo.

Mientras tanto, en la mente de Sony.

-¿Qué… que a pasado?-dijo desconcertada- UHF! Esto no me pasa desde que mantenía conversaciones mentales con Itachi… ¿Quién desea tanto hablar conmigo con tanto desespero para llegar a esto?

-Lo siento mucho pero es la única manera en la que puedo comunicarme contigo-dijo una voz que se le hacía demasiado conocida para ella.

-No puede ser…-se giró para poder creérselo-¡Minato-sensei!-gritó mientras corría hacia él y lo abrazaba- No lo puedo creer, no sabe lo mucho que me alegra volver a verlo-dijo llorando.

-Jejeje me alegra oírte decir eso Sony-dijo él paternalmente.

-¿Cómo es posible? ¿Está vivo? ¿Cómo? Y lo más importante, ¿Dónde?-dijo ella eufórica.

-Tranquila, déjame hablar… Si estoy vivo pero por desgracia mi cuerpo está ocupado por otra alma, y necesito que me ayudes a deshacerme de ella junto con Naruto y los demás.

-¿Un alma? ¿Qué alma?

-El alma oscura del kyuby, cuando le encerré en el cuero de Naruto, un parte oscura de u alma se incrustó en mi, no puedo hacer nada contra ella y necesito vuestra ayuda para hacerla desaparecer.

-¿Dónde se encuentra?

-Vuelve a donde estabas encerrada en aquella cápsula dormida, cuando esté allí aparta la máquina de la pared, detrás de ella encontrarás un pasadizo oscuro, entrar por él y al final encontraréis al Jefe Akatsuky, ese soy yo. Que Naruto luche contra él y cuando mi cuerpo esté débil, detenle y dejar que haga yo el resto.

-Si, lo aré, cuenta conmigo-dijo Sony sonriendo.

-No m queda mucho tiempo pero si el suficiente para darte un consejo: dale a Kakashi una oportunidad para hablar-dijo a vez que empezaba a desaparecer.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡No te vallas!

-Nos volveremos a ver Sony y después de eso todo se izo negro.

-¡vuelve!-gritó ella mientras despertaba y se incorporaba de golpe con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sony, ¿Estás bien? Te has desmallado-dijo Sakura.

-No… no era un desmayo-se aclaró la garganta y siguió hablando-Era una conversación mental, y ahora que me acuerdo, tengo que ir con Naruto, tengo que decirle.

-¿el que?-dijo Sasuke.

-No hay tiempo, hay que darse prisa-dijo ella levantándose y luego salir corriendo con kirara en su hombro y Sasuke y Sakura detrás suya.

Llegaron al campo de entrenamiento donde Naruto y Kakashi entrenaban, cuando sintieron la presencia de sus compañeros, pausaron al pelea.

-Humm… hasta que volvéis, ¿Qué habéis hecho todo este tiempo?-dijo Kakashi.

-No puedo contestarte ahora mismo sobre eso, necesito hablar con Naruto YA-dijo Sony alterada.

-Sony-Chan, ¿Qué pasa?-dijo el rubio preocupado.

-Solo cierra los ojos y estate quieto-dijo ella mientras le ponía la mano en la mejilla a Naruto y pasar su recuerdo a su mente, mientras ella activaba su Nianhjikyo.

Tiempo después el chico habló.

-¿Qué…? ¿Cuándo a sido eso? ¿Es cierto lo que acabo de ver?

-Si Naruto-dijo ella sonriendo mientras lloraba-tu padre está vivo.

-¿Qué?-dijeron Sasuke y Sakura.

-¿Lo dices enserio?-dijo kakashi.

-Muy enserio-contestó ella acercándose a él y poniéndole una mano en la mejilla enmascarada para luego mostrarle lo mimos que a Naruto-sabes que yo con ese tipo de cosas juego-dijo para luego separarse de él.

-Humm… Naruto, envía un mensaje a Tsunade informándola de todo esto, nos iremos enseguida-dijo Kakashi serio y conciso- Sasuke, Sony ir delante he indicar el camino hacia la antigua guarida de Orochimaru, solo vosotros sabéis donde esta.

-Si – dijeron los dos.

-Entonces en marchar.

Todos emprendieron el viaje sin preámbulos, mientras corrían Sasuke y Sony iban conversando.

-Sobre lo que viste en el bosque…- comenzó el chico a hablar con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Tranquilo Onii-Chan, no voy ha decir nada, ya lo aréis público cuando vosotros queráis ^^ solo te digo una cosa, Sakura puede ser muy amable, pero cuando se enfada es igual o peor que yo, así que ten cuidadito xD

-Hum- dijo él asintiendo -¿y tu qué piensas hacer?

-¿Con qué?

-Con Kakashi.

-Sinceramente, no lo se, no tengo el valor para hablar sobre eso y no tengo ganas de pasarlo mal –dijo ella seria.

-¿Lo has visto? Me refiero a una visión del futuro, el que lo vas a pasar mal.

-No Sasuke, no puedo ver mi propio futuro, aunque en estos momentos me vendría bien saber que pasará conmigo- dijo cabizbaja.

-Sony…-dijo Sasuke en susurro.

Siguieron corriendo por un buen rato hasta que el sol se ocultó en el horizonte dando paso a la noche.

Decidieron descansar hasta la mañana siguiente y seguir con el viaje, montaron las tiendas y cenaron un poco. Todos se fueron a dormir menos Sasuke, Kakashi y Sony. El peligris leía su libro mientras que los otros dos conversaban animadamente.

-Jajaja enserio Onii-Chan tendrías que haberle visto, parecía que era una mujer de verdad, jajaja- reía Sony.

-No me puedo creer que Itachi no se diera cuenta de lo que le hacías mientras dormía.

-Claro que no se dio cuenta, le metí una planta somnífera en el té y calló dormido enseguida jajajajaja.

-Que peligro tienes…-dijo Sasuke burlonamente- ¿Qué pasó cuando despertó?

-Pufff! Me quedó también la broma que hasta él se rió y me siguió la broma comportándose como una mujer! Jajajajajajaja

-Sinceramente no me lo creo para nada, no me imagino a Itachi haciendo eso jajaja- dijo Sasuke gracioso.

-Pues créetelo, porque no miento y te lo puedo demostrar cuando quieras, solo tengo que pasarte mi recuerdo a tu mente y lo verás por ti mismo- dijo ella retando.

-Jajajaja déjalo, déjalo, sería muy traumático.

-Bueno, mejor vete a dormir ya Onii-Chan, creo que una que yo me sé te está esperando para dormir juntitos y abrazaditos- dijo ella bromeando.

-¡Sony!- gritó Sasuke con la cara roja. Hum, mejor me voy.

-Jajaja si, si, corre antes de que se quede dormida jajaja

-Traidora –dijo el indignado- bueno, hasta mañana.

-Adiós-dijo Kakashi.

-Que no te piquen las chinches Onii-Chan, a no espera, si la que te va picar va a ser Sakura jajaja

-¡Callate!- dijeron Sasuke y Sakura desde su tienda.

Eso le causó más gracia a Sony y empezó a reírse mucho más. Hasta que Kakashi la puso una mano en el hombro para captar su atención.

-Será mejor que los dejemos tranquilos por un rato.

-Tienes razón ya les he incordiado mucho por hoy- dijo ella calmándose y levantándose.

Se fueron a andar un poco por el bosque, estuvieron en silencio un buen rato hasta que Kakashi decidió romperlo.

-¿Por qué le incordias tanto con esas insinuaciones tuyas?

-¡JA! Eso es por son un par de lentos, solo les estoy dando un empujoncito, nada más.

-¿Y lo haces por…?

-Para que no pierdan la oportunidad de ser felices-dijo seria-tienen el tiempo a su favor, no como yo, que lo perdí por estúpida-dijo enfadada consigo misma- por irme con Orochimaru he perdido gran parte de mi adolescencia al quedar atrapada en esa cápsula, ahora solo soy una mujer madura sin nada por lo que luchar.

-Te equivocas, no eres estúpida por haberte ido, sino tonta, y si tienes algo por lo que luchar.

-¿El que Kakashi?-dijo ella triste con un par de lágrimas surcando su rostro- No tengo nada, no tengo familia, la única que tuve me utilizó. A Sasuke le quiero como un hermano si, pero sé que me falta algo, dímelo tu Kakashi, ¿Qué es?-dijo ella mirándole a la cara.

El alzó su mano su mano y la puso en la mejilla de Sony acariciándola, mientras la miraba con una ternura incomparable en sus ojos. Con la otra mano subió el protector que le cubría el Sharingan.

-Dímelo por favor – dijo ella suavemente mientras se acercaba a él- ¿Qué me falta?-dijo llorando.

-Amor- dijo él mientras bajaba su máscara y la besaba.

Sony no quiso separarse, pero por más que no quería saber nada más de él, correspondió el beso que llevaba esperando durante tantos años y anhelaba, convirtiéndolo en uno apasionado.

Las horas le parecieron minutos y minutos segundos, porque cuando quisieron darse cuenta, estaban tirados en el pasto, besándose con el con corazón acelerado.

Kakashi los izo girar para quedar él encima, cuando se quedaron sin aire se separaron juntando sus frentes.

Sony observaba su rostro con deleite, era realmente hermoso, pero al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando le entró el pánico he intentó separarse de él, pero Kakashi la acorraló contra el suelo con su propio cuerpo para evitarlo, estaba decidido a hablar con ella quiera o no, ya había estado demasiado tiempo sin ella y no estaba dispuesto a estar ni minuto más sin ella a su lado.

-Déjame hablar por favor –suplicó él.

Ella cerró los ojos.

-No, no quiero hablar, déjame al menos guardar este recuerdo, no quiero que este momento se convierta en mi peor pesadilla, no lo soportaría.

-Te prometo que eso no pasará-dijo él con voz suave- Me gustaría ver esos ojos azules, si no te importa-Ella izo caso y los abrió viéndole nuevamente el rostro-tan hermosos como los recordaba- dijo maravillado.

-Kakashi…-intentó hablar ella.

-Solo será un momento, luego te dejaré en paz si lo deseas- la interrumpió. Se la quedó mirando por largo rato, mirándola al rostro, con amor en los ojos –Te amo-dijo sin más para luego besarla de nuevo- esta es mi contestación a la declaración que me hiciste años atrás- dijo cuando se separaron- siento haber tardado tanto.

-Mejor tarde que nunca- dijo ella juntando sus labios nuevamente- Te amo.

El sonrió socarronamente.

-No sabes lo mucho que le alegra oír eso- se besaron de nuevo.

Estuvieron así por un buen rato, hasta que él empezó a meter su manos de debajo de la camiseta de Sony.

-Hey, hey, quieto león, no es momento de hacer eso-dijo ella separándose de él – además, te lo tienes que ganar –dijo incorporándose.

Entonces apareció Kirara poniéndose en el regazo de Sony.

-Kiu

-humm…-"dijo" Kakashi mientras se incorporaba- eres cruel ¿lo sabías?

-Lo sé ^^- con testó ella.

-Kiiiiu- dijo kirara a la vez que se lanzaba a la altura del pecho de Sony para que acariciara.

-Que mona- dijo ella acariciándola ante la atenta mirada de Kakashi-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó cuando se dio cuenta.

-¬¬… odio a esa mascota tuya… es una aprovechada, lo hace aposta…¬¬- dijo mirando con odio a Kirara.

-jaja no digas tonterías-dijo ella riéndose.

Dejó a kirara aun lado suyo y se acercó a Kakashi cogiéndole la cara con las dos manos.

-Kirara será una monada pero tu eres hermoso con o sin máscara ¿Estamos?- una de sus manos pasó a acariciarle ese pelo plateado que tanto le gustaba- Te quiero más de lo que imaginas.

El aprovechó el acercamiento para continuar con lo de antes.

-Ka… Kakashi…-decía ella como podía entre besos- te… te he dicho… que noo… ¡Haa!- chilló de placer cuando una de sus manos la masajeó el seno izquierdo.

-Venga no seas mala – dijo él con cara de cachorrito abandonado- tu también quieres, tu cuerpo me lo pide a gritos.

-Pe-pero estamos en me-dio de una mi-misión impor-portante – dijo ella difícilmente porque Kakashi no dejaba de provocarla besándola por el cuello y explorando todo su cuerpo con sus manos.

Pero de repente se oye a lo lejos.

-¡SOOONYY-CHAAAAAN!-era un grito de Naruto.

-Y ahora que quiere ese pesado- dijo molesto Kakashi colocándose la máscara y levantándose.

-No lo se pero mejor vamos- dijo Sony levantándose también y colocándose las ropas en su sitio y peinándose un poco el pelo, sujetándoselo en una coleta alta.

Se encaminaron al campamento.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?- dijo la rubia en cuanto le vio sentado en frente de la fogata con el ceño fruncido.

-Es que no hay quien duerma cuando el Teme y Sakura-Chan están haciendo ruiditos raros dentro de su tienda ¬¬- pero entonces el Kyubi notó algo morado en el cuello de Sony y se acercó rápidamente a verlo- jejeje por lo que veo Sony-Chan tampoco perdía el tiempo jejeje tienes un chupetón bien grande en el cuello –dijo picara mente.

Sony se lo tapó enseguida con la mano y fulminó con cara asesina al peliplata que estaba contento y sonrojado a le vez.

-¿Ne? Te lo izo Kakashi-sensei ¿Verdad? –dijo insistente Naruto.

-N-No di-digas chorradas, so-solo e-es un mo-moratón q-que me he he-hecho po-por un golpe- dijo trastabillado nerviosa- m-me voy a do-dormir- dijo mientras se metía a su tienda.

-Yo también me voy a dormir- dijo Kakashi que intentaba meterse por donde se había ido Sony.

-¡TU FUERA A HACER GUARDIA!- gritó Sony-¡NARUTO DORMIRÁ CONMIGO HOY!

-¡Voy!- dijo contento el rubio mientras era fulminado por una mirada bicolor. Se metió dentro de la tienda- ¿Pero como vamos a dormir con todos esos chillidos?

-Tengo un truco- dijo Sony guiñándole el ojo, sacó de su bolsa un MP3 con dos pares de auriculares para los oídos, los enchufó a los puertos y le dio un para a Naruto- póntelos.

-Que gran idea Sony-Chan – dijo el rubio contento.

Los dos se acomodaron para dormir y ella encendió el MP3 para empezar a oír una música relajante que los ayudó a dormir.


	3. Chapter 3

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto se levantó temprano.

Cuando salió de la tienda con cuidado de no despertar a Sony que seguía dormida, se encontró con Kakashi que en algún momento de la noche se había quedado dormido apoyado en un tronco de un árbol cercano del campamento. Se acercó a él y le despertó.

-Kakashi-sensei

-Humm! ¡Ha! Me quedé dormido –dijo desperezándose.

-Jejejeje me he dado cuenta- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna.

-Hummm…¬¬- dijo el peliplata mirando mal a su alumno.

-¿HE? ¿Qué pasa sensei?- dijo el otro incrédulo.

-Ni creas que no me vengaré por lo de anoche ¬¬

-Me lo temía… -.-'''

-Bueno- dijo Kakashi estirándose- ve a despertar a los demás, yo voy ha hacer algo –dijo dirigiéndose a la tienda donde dormía Sony- y más te vale no interrumpir si no es REALMENTE necesario- dijo amenazante.

-H-Hai ^^' –"Creo que el que acabará mal aquí va a ser otro menos yo. Con el mal despertar que tiene Sony…" pesó el rubio sabiendo que la rubia que cuando despertaba de malas, el causante puede acabar MUY MAL PARADO, dado que una mañana se le ocurrió asustara Sony mientras dormía en su casa y acabó de calcamonía en la pared de la habitación de la chica.

Mientras Naruto iba ha despertar al resto Kakashi entró en la tienda con sumo cuidado de no despertarla, la quitó los auriculares despacio y luego se puso encima suya para comenzar a besarla y acariciarla por todo el cuerpo.

Sony al sentir que la manoseaban fue despertando poco a poco para luego encontrarse encima suya al peliplata besándola el cuello y tocándole con AMBAS manos los pechos, disfrutando como nunca.

Fuera de la tienda se encontraban Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto desayunando tranquilamente.

-¿Cuánto piensan tardar?- preguntó la pelirosa.

-Poco- dijeron los chicos a la vez.

-¿Cómo saben eso?-dijo Sakura.

-Sony tiene mal despertar- dijo tranquilo Sasuke.

-Y hace mucho daño cuando la incordian… -.-'–dijo Naruto.

-Dove te avisé con adelanto, pero con el caos que me haces no extraña nada que quedaras como póster pegado a la pared.

-Fue tu culpa por no decirme que era peor que Sakura-Chan cuando se cabrea ¬¬

-Jejejeje ^^'-se limitó a decir la pelirosa.

-¡PERO QUE COJONES HACES PERVERTIDO DEL DEMÓNIO!- se oyó el grito el gritó de la rubia cabreada.

-Ya despertó- dijo Sasuke impasivo.

-Pe-pero ¿no te a parecido tierno despertar así?- dijo Kakashi sensualmente intentando tranquilizarla.

-¡"TIERNO" MIS OVARIOS!-gritó la otra, luego se oyeron un unos cuantos golpes y luego Sony salió de la tienda mascullando cosas en contra del peligris.

-Debimos avisarle-dijo Naruto compadeciéndose de su sensei.

-¡Nah!- negó Sasuke- mejor que lo descubriera solito, fue divertido- dijo sonriendo satisfecho.

Sony llegó donde ellos más calmada.

-Buenos días- dijeron los tres.

-Para mí no han sido nada buenos- replicó Sony- Sakura-Chan, ¿podrías ir a mi tienda y curar al desgraciado que hay ahí dentro? Tiene que estar bien para la misión.

-H-Hai ^^'- "Y luego me dicen amó que soy poco femenina ¬¬ Ella es mucho peor…" "Inner: Admite que su cuerpazo compensa su mala leche, no me extraña nada que Kakashi no pueda resistirse xDD" "¡TU A CALLAR!" Después de pelear con su Inner se metió en la tienda y comenzó a curar al peliplata que estaba desmallado por los golpes recibidos.

Mientras tanto fuera.

-¿Por qué no le has detenido antes que de entrara en la tienda Onii-Chan?-se quejó Sony a la vez que tomaba una fruta para desayunar.

-Porque estaba dormido y cuando desperté ya estaba dentro de la tienda.

-¿Naruto?

-Gomen Sony-Chan, me amenazó con que si lo interrumpía me pasaría algo muy malo ^^'' y ya sabes que cuando pone "esa" (se refiera a la que pone para asustar) cara, da mucho miedo… T^T

-aaaaiii (suspiro)… no tiene remedio…-dijo Sony cansada.

Al rato Sakura salió de la tienda acompañada de Kakashi que tenía unas cuantas tiritas por la cara y un chichón en la cabeza.

-Bueno ya que estamos todos listos, recogemos y nos vamos-dijo Sony guardando su tienda en la bolsa y unas cuantas cosas más. El resto izo lo mismo y cuando todos lo fueron todo preparado emprendieron viaje de nuevo.

4 horas después llegaron a la guarida de Orochimaru, más específicamente la sala donde estaba la cápsula estropeada.

-Parece mentira que solo hayan pasado unos meses de cuando estaba aquí con el resto del equipo Hebi para liberarte de esa cosa- dijo Sasuke melancólico y triste, por un lado el dolía la muerte de su Hermano y por otro sabía lo mucho que le dolía volver a ese sitio a Sony.

-Si… -dijo con dolor la rubia tocando el aparato- mejor démonos prisa en mover esta cosa-dijo ella empujando la cápsula.

El resto la ayudaron a moverlo, descubriendo detrás un pasadizo oscuro.

Sasuke encendió una antorcha y se adentraron en él.

Cuando llegaron al final de este, había una puerta de madera enorme.

-Bueno, ya que heos llegado tan lejos…-empezó a decir Sony.

-¿No estarás asustada?- dijo burlón Sasuke.

-Estoy cagada del miedo- admitió esta. Entonces una mano se posó en su hombro dándola ánimos.

-Piensa en por quién estamos haciendo esto-dijo kakashi.

-Si, vamos- dijo ella para luego abrir la puerta.

Al adentrarse en ella solo encontraron en medio de la sala una foto enmarcada encima de una mesa.

Se acercaron a ella y Sony la tomó entre sus manos.

-No… no puede ser…esta foto es…-dijo incrédula.

-La de nuestro equipo entero antes de que tu padre te sacara-dijo Kakashi observando la foto.

-Pero si solo la tenía yo, y se quemó junto con al casa cuando…

-¿Ne? ¿Sony-Chan quién es esa monada que está al lado de Kakashi?-dijo Naruto curioso.

Ella observó bien como era antes, el pelo apenas le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, lo tenía sujeto en un medio recogido con una pinza, sonreía contenta sujetándose al brazo del pequeño Hatake y a lado de este el resto del equipo sonriendo también a cámara. Recordaba muy bien ese día, le costó convencer a Kakashi para que posara para la foto sin poner esa cara tan seria que tenía, al menos consiguió que saliera con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-¿Sony-Chan?-insistió Naruto.

-Esa soy yo ^^ -dijo contenta.

-¿Qué? Déjame ver bien, Sakura, Sasuke, mirar.-dijo emocionado.

Los aludidos se acercaron para ver observar bien.

-A pasado mucho tiempo…-dijo melancólico kakashi, mirando como sus alumnos hacían comparaciones con la Sony de la foto y la actual.

-Demasiado diría yo…-dijo la rubia con el mismo tono.

-OOOhhh… siento interrumpir un momento tan tierno-se oyó una voz proveniente de de la sombras.

Todos se pusieron a alerta mirando a ala dirección de la voz. Al rato apareció el líder Akatsuky emanando de la oscuridad.

-¡JA! Si creéis que podréis vencerme, vais listos, acabaréis todos muertos antes de que eso ocurra.

-Eso ya lo veremos- dijo Naruto envuelto con el Chakra del Kyubi.

-¡HO! Si es ni más ni menos que Naruto Uzumaki, el hijo del inútil que hora poseo ami antojo desde que se le ocurrió encerrar mi cuerpo en el suyo arriesgando su propia vida y la de su hijo de una forma bastante tonta solo por salvar a la aldea.

-¡CALLATE!-gritó el rubio, para luego empezara luchar contra él con toda su fuerza, sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Mientras Naruto le golpeaba el cuerpo poseído de Minato recibía los golpes sin defenderse, mientras la comía la cabeza a Naruto para confundirlo.

-¿Pegas a tu propio padre? ¿Así le pagas que haya sacrificado su vida por ti? ¿Matándolo? Debe de estar decepcionado consigo mismo por haber creído que su hijo tendría compasión con él a la hora de su muerte.

Esas palabras hacía mucho daño a Naruto y causaba de flaqueara en al pelea, su contrincante aprovechó eso para golpearle y mandarle al otro extremo de la habitación.

-¡NARUTO!-gritaron Sakura, Sasuke y kakashi preocupados.

-¡IDIOTA!- le dijo Sony enfadada- ¡¿QUÉ NO VES QUE INTENTA CONFUNDIRTE CON PALABRAS Y FLAQUEES? ¡SABES LO QUE TIENES QUE HACER, DEJA DE HACER EL TONTO DE U PUTA VEZ!

-Chica lista, pero será mejor callarla –dijo yendo hacia ella para atacarla. Pero justo antes de que eso pasara Kakashi entró en acción protegiéndola y atacándole con su Chidory.

-Todo tuyo Naruto, y esta vez no te desconcentres de tu objetivo- dijo el peligris.

El rubio asintió y volvió ala pelea, con aún más fuerza, dad golpes concisos y certeros dejando a su contrincante K.O. en el suelo.

-Bien hecho Naruto, rápido ayudarme a inmovilizarlo con unas cuerdas por si vuelve en si, y no me refiero al Minato real-dijo Sony mientras hacía la tarea.

Terminado todo decidieron esperar, sentados contra al pared en silencio y alerta. Pasada una hora todo el mundo estaba aburrido.

-¿No lo habré matado no?-dijo Naruto asustado.

-Dove, eso es imposible, se le oye respirar, mira que eres burro con tus ideas-dijo Sasuke dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡HE Teme, no tenía porque darme!

-Chicos ya vale…-dijeron con cansancio Sakura y Kakashi.

-¡COMO NO OS CALLÉIS DE UNA VEZ EMPIEZO A DAROS DE OSTIAS HASTA QUE ME CANSE! ¿ESTAMOS?- gritó cabreada Sony.

-jajajajaja-se oyó de repente una quinta voz proveniente del cuerpo inmovilizado- me alegra saber que no has perdido mal carácter Sony.

-¿Minato-sensei?- dijo ella emocionada.

-Si, soy yo, tal y como te prometí, he vuelto ^^

-Espera-dijo kakashi parando a todo el mundo, se acercó a él-quiero comprobar que es de verdad es él, dime una cosa sensei, ¿Cuál a sido mi mayor debilidad desde pequeño?

-Eso es muy fácil ^^ solo una cosa: Sony-Chan.

La cara del peligris se puso roja como un tomate y la nombrada no cabía en su asombro.

"Bueno es saberlo"-pesó ella pícaramente.

-Es él-dijo cortante Kakashi, mientras le quitaba las cuerdas.

-¡Sensei!-gritó corriendo hacia él la rubia-Me allegro de que estés bien.

Minato no podía articular palabra, su alumna se pegaba mucho a él y no era capaz de ignorar las increíbles curvas que tenía.

Sasuke y Kakashi, que tenían el Sharingan activado, fueron concientes de todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza del 4º, molestándoles muchísimo.

-¡Ejem! Creo que deberías dejar al resto, saludarle ¿no crees?-dijo Sasuke.

-¡Ups!-dijo inocente la rubia alejándose.

El resto le saludó dejando a Naruto para el final.

-Papa

-Hijo, siento mucho averte dejado solo- dijo abrazándolo.

-Tranquilo, sé por que lo hiciste.

-Que bonito…-dijeron Sakura y Sony enterciadas por la escena.

-Hum-dijeron los otros dos.

Pasado un rato salieron de aquel lugar y se dirigieron de vuelta a Konoja a lomos de Riku.

Todos estaban animada mente conversando hasta que Sasuke puso cara seria y se puso alerta.

-¿Pasa algo?-dijo Sakura.

-Un Akatsuky anda cerca.

-¿Cómo? Pero si acabamos con todos-dijo Naruto.

-Tobi-dijo Minato.

-Anda cerca-dijo Kakashi-nos está siguiendo.

-¿Quién es Tobi?-preguntó Sony.

-Lo sabrás cuando lo veas-dijo Kakashi- será mejor que vosotros valláis a la aldea, Sony y yo nos encargaremos de él.

-Si-contestaron todos.

-Riku, diminuye la altura de vuelo, vamos a bajar.

-A tus órdenes Sony-Sama-dijo el dragó para luego obedecer.

Bajaron la altura hasta unos 3 metros de altura del suelo.

-Nos vemos más tarde, Riku, llévales inmediatamente a Konoja-Dijo Kakashi.

-Si

-Ir con cuidado-dijo Sakura.

-¡JA! El que va a tener que protegerse es Tobi, con la mala leche que tienen esos dos…-dijo bromista Sasuke-Sony, pásatelo bien haciendo polvo a ese tío.

-Claro Onii-Chan, ^^ yo siempre me divierto-contestó ella para luego saltar del dragón y aterrizar en el suelo.

Al rato la siguió Kakashi aterrizando a su lado.

Observaban como se iban sus amigos hasta que, Sony captó un Chakra demasiado conocido para ella.

-No puede ser-dijo traumatizada.

-Ese es Tobi-dijo Kakashi pensando a que estaba asombrada por el Chakra que poseía este.

-¿Qué?-dijo ella confundida.

-¡HO! Tobi a encontrado a alguien con quien pelear, Tobi está contento-dijo el moreno detrás de ellos.

-Humm- se limitó a decir Kakashi dándose la vuelta. Observó a su compañera que tenía cara de haber visto aun fantasma-¿Qué pasa Sony?

Ella se giró y le miró par luego observar a Tobi.

-No, es imposible que estés vivo-le decía ella asustada.

-¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Kakashi confundido.

-Tobi está confundido con tus palabras-dijo el otro jugando.

-¡QUÍTATE ESA PUTA MÁSCARA Y ESA ACTITUD ESTUPIDA!-gritó Sony.

-Relájate, ¿de qué le conoces?-dijo Kakashi.

-Jajajaja te entrené mejor de lo que creí-dijo Tobi con voz normal y quitándose la máscara-Hija.-terminó diciendo este con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

-¿Qué?-dijo sorprendido Kakashi.

-Así es, es mi padre, al que creí haber matado y ahora esta vivo.

El peligris no cabía en su asombro.

-Jajaja ¿Creíste que encerrarme en sótano de la casa mientras la incendiabas iba a matarme? ¡QUE TONTA!jajajaja

-¡CALLATE!-gritó ella empezando a desenvainar sus Katanas para atacar.

-No, no-dijo Tobi balanceando delante de él un protector de la aldea de la hoja-Si quieres recuperar esto, tendrás que escucharme primero.

-Ese es…el protector de mamá-dijo Sony-¿Cuándo fue que me lo quitaste desgraciado?

-Te equivocas, no te lo quité me pertecenecía desde un principio.

-¡Mentira! Sigo sin entrever por qué mamá no siguió la tradición de la familia contigo, pero aun así, ese protector es mío porque ella misma me lo dio-se defendió Sony.

-¿Aun no lo sabes?-preguntó su padre- No siguió la tradición porque no me amaba, y otra sorpresa más, no eres hija mía, por eso te dio el protector a ti.

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces quién es…-dijo ella confundida.

-¿Tu padre?-terminó él.-Tu madre tenía un amante, Fugaku Uchiha, él es tu verdadero padre.

-Entonces eso significa que soy…

-Familia de Sasuke-completó Kakashi tan sorprendido como ella.

Sony sonrió siniestramente mientras miraba el suelo, liego levantó la mirada mostrando en un ojo su Nianhjikyo y en el otro su recién descubierto Sharingan.

-Devuélveme el protector de mamá-dijo cortante ella, con una mirada que daba miedo.

-Ven por él si te atreves- retó el otro.

-Aré más que eso –dijo ella para luego saltar encima suya dándole una patada que le lanzó a unos cuantos metros de distancia rodando por el suelo.

-Tienes el mismo mal carácter de tu madre-dijo "Tobi" reincorporándose del suelo-Por eso Fugaku la rechazó y tubo que conformarse conmigo, por que tan poco femenina y a eso a él de daba miedo, ser manejado por una mujer que parecía un monstruo. Y tu eres peor, eres un arma de matar sin sentimientos.

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡TU NO SABES UNA MIERDA SOBRE LO QUE PASÓ! ¡TU NO SABES NADA SOBRE MÍ Y TAMPOCO SOBRE MAMÁ!-gritó ella clavándole las Katanas en el cuerpo: una a la altura del corazón y la otra en el estómago- No sabes NADA-siseó ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

Su contrincante murió en el acto cayendo en el suelo, enfrente de ella. Sony cogió sus armas y las guardó mientras desactivaba el Sharingan y el Nianhjikyo.

Kakashi se fue acercando a ella mientras veía como se agachaba a coger el protector que estaba en el suelo. Pero de repente vio que Sony caía desmallada al suelo.

-¡Sony!- gritó él, corriendo hacia ella.


	4. Chapter 4

Sony se levantó fastidiada del suelo y observó a su alrededor, todo esta blanco, como cuando se comunicó mentalmente con Minato.

-Arrggg!-rugió fastidiada- ya estoy harta de estas comunicaciones mentales, luego tengo un dolo de cabeza insoportable…-.-''' ¿Quién será ahora?- dijo mirando a derecha e izquierda sin encontrar a nadie- Como sea una broma del sensei lo escalabro ¬¬

-Tan agresiva cono te recordaba amiga- dijo una voz a su espalda.

-Esa voz- dijo ella sin creérselo y dándose la vuelta- ¿Obito?

-Cuanto tiempo- dijo el niño sonriente.

-¡Obito!-gritó ella llorando y abrazándolo-Pero tu estas muerto…

-Si, pero tu madre decidió traerme con ella y con Itachi a saludarte y explicarte unas cosas-dijo el tranquilo.

-¿Mamá? ¿Itachi?- dijo ella sin creérselo.

-Hija-oyó una voz a su lado.

Sony se separó de su amigo encontrándose con su madre e Itachi a su lado.

-¡Mamá! Gritó ella alegre abrazándola también.

-¿Y yo qué? ¿No vas a saludar a su hermano?-dijo Itachi bromista.

-¡Onii-Chan! T^T –se abrazó a él muy fuerte- ¿Tu lo sabías?

-Mi padre me lo contó hace tiempo, antes de que organizaran todo el plan contra la aldea.

-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¡Sabías muy bien lo mal que lo pasaba creyendo ser hija de ese monstruo!

-Hija, no le culpes- dijo su madre tranquilizándola- nunca telo dijo porque yo se lo pedí hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Por qué?

-Bastantes complicaciones tenías ya con ese peligris pervertido ¬¬ -dijo su madre molesta.

-Jajajajajajajaja enserio amiga es muy divertido ver como le pegas- dijo Obito- dale una de mi parte si no es mucho pedir jajaja

-Dalo por hecho- dijo divertida ella-Entonces. ¿Enserio soy una Uchiha?

-Valla preguntita hermanita, acabas de usar el Sharingan hace unos minutos ¿y aún lo preguntas?-dijo bromeando Itachi.

-Y eso nos convierte en primos Sony-Chan-dijo Obito alegre.

-Que bien, así podré presumir de primo ante Kakashi ^^ se cree mucho desde que le diste tu regalo.

-¡Ja! Dile que no se le suba a la cabeza si no quiere que me arrepienta.

-Hija, perdóname por no decírtelo hace tiempo pero tu supuesto padre me tenía amenazada y asustada. Y una cosa más, note creas sobre lo que dijo él sobre Fugaku.

-Ambas sabemos lo que sucedió, no hace falta que me lo digas-dijo Sony.

-Bueno, será mejor que te vallas ya-dijo su madre.

-Si, va a ser mejor, tienen al tonto preocupón de Kakashi - dijo Obito.

-Pero…

-Tienen razón- la interrumpió Itachi- gracias de nuevo por hacerme ese favor, no veremos de nuevo hermanita ^^

-Si nos veremos prima.

Los dos Uchiha de despidieron con un abrazo conjunto y cariñoso.

-Adiós mamá- dijo Sony abrazándose a ella.

-Adiós hija, te quiero.

-y yo a ti.

Entonces todo se volvió negro, fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de Kakashi.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, solo ha sido una conversación mental –dijo ella sonriendo a la ve que apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de él, ala vez que se sentaba en su regazo.

-¿Con quién?

-Míralo por tu mismo- dijo ella poniendo su mano izquierda en la mejilla derecha de él parar pasarle el recuerdo.

Al cabo de un rato él reaccionó.

-No soy ningún tonto, y menos preocupón –dijo ofendido él, mientras la miraba.

-¿Solo que has quedado con eso de todo lo que te e mostrado?

-No, también con que el regalo de Obito no se me subido a la cabeza y que me alegra saber que tanto como los Uchiha y tu madre están bien- dijo sonriendo.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo- dijo acercándose a él- excepto con lo primero- dijo a unos centímetros de su rostro- si se te ha subido a la cabeza el regalo ¬¬- dijo para luego alejarse de él y levantarse.

Cogió el protector de su madre del suelo y se lo puso al cuello (como Hinata en Naruto Shippuden).

-¡Eso es mentira!-dijo irritado kakashi.

-Lo que tu digas, bueno vámonos ya, tengo ganas de ver la cara de Sasuke en cuanto le dé la noticia de que somos familia.

- ¬¬… No entiendo porque eres tan mala conmigo…

-Facil, es una venganza por lo de la tienda xD- dijo divertida ella – Venga que quiero volver.

Sony empezó a correr y a su lado iba Kakashi leyendo su libro.

Llegaron a la aldea 2 días después, y entraron los por la puerta del despacho de la Hokage estrepitosamente.

-¡Ya estamos aquí!- dijo Sony alegre.

-¡CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE LLAMES A LA PUERTA!-gritó Tsunade cabreada.

-Te dije que se iba a enfadar…-dijo pasota Kakashi.

-Perdón, perdón…-dijo sonriente Sony.

-¿Y bien? ¿Me van a decir por que se demoraron más que los demás en volver?-dijo Tsunade.

-Humm… cuando estábamos volviendo volando a lomos de Riku, apareció el último Akatsuky que quedaba.

-¿Quién?- dijo Tsunade.

-Tobi-dijo Sony seria- mejor conocido como mi "supuesto padre", pero acabé con él sola.

-¡¿QUÉ?-Gritó la 5ª- Espera ¿"supuesto"?

-Lo que has oido, descubrimos que el verdadero padre de Sony fue Fugaku Uchiha- dijo Kakashi.

-¡¿Cómo?-volvió a gritar sorprendida Tsunade.

-SI, si, muy sorprendente –dijo Sony- Tengo que hacer unas cuantas cosas que hacer Hokage-sama –dijo con ganas de largarse de allí.

-Bueno podéis iros por ahora ya hablaremos de esto en otro momento- dijo la 5ª.

-OK Adiós- dijo Sony para luego desaparecer con una nueve de humo.

Llegó a casa y en cuanto entró en el salón se encontró con Sasuke y Sakura haciendo cosas un tanto pervertidas.

-Hummm... veo que no perdéis el tiempo jajajaa- dijo Sony- pero si no os importa hacer esas cosas en a habitación.

Hicieron como si no oyeran nada y eso le molestó mucho a la rubia.

-¡ONII-CHAN! ¡ESCÚCHAME CUANDO TE HABLO MALDÍTASEA!- gritó enfadada.

-¡A! perdón Sony no te hemos oído entrar –se dijo Sakura separándose de él.

-Humm- se limitó a decir molesto Sasuke- ¿Qué quieres? ¬¬

-¡¿con que el molesto ahora eres tú Onii-Chan? –Dijo ella indignada- Bien, sigue con lo que estabas haciendo, que yo me voy con mi importante noticia a otro lado para no moléstate-dijo molesta dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¿Qué noticia?- preguntó curiosa la pelirosa.

-¡Que también soy hija de Fugaku Uchiha, pero eso no le importa una mierda nadie!-tras eso salió y se largó corriendo a quien sabe donde.

Sakura sorprendida miró a Sasuke, que encontraba en estado de Shock.

-Sasuke-Kun…-dijo ella moviéndolo de un lado a otro intentando hacerle reaccionar-Creo que deberías ir tras ella y hablar las cosas…

-…- seguía sin reaccionar.

-¡SASUKE!-gritó Sakura mientras le daba una colleja al moreno.

-¡Hay! Eso duele…-se quejó él.

-¡Vete a buscarla de una vez! ¡Tú sabes mejor que nadie que ahora mismo necesita tu apoyo! ¡Así que ya estas moviendo ese culo tuyo o te doy tal patada en él que no podrás sentarte por un mes!

-Vale, vale, tranquila, ya voy- dicho esto salió en su busca.

**Muy cortito lo sé, pero es que ando ya muy liada con las clases, y ya casi no tengo tiempo de escribir.**

**Cuando pueda subiré más =^^= **

**Xau bsts**

**Sonynekolovekakashi.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke miró por toda la cuidad encontrándose en el camino a Kakashi.

-¿Has visto a Sony?- preguntó el moreno.

-No, pero también la estoy buscando- dijo el peliplata- ¿No sabes donde está? ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Humm… a salido hecha una furia de casa por no hacerla caso… -.-''

-Nunca cambia… ^^'- dijo el Hatake.

Volvieron a recorrer juntos la aldea entera, pero no la encontraron por ningún lado.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido?- dijo Kakashi con cansancio.

-Creo que solo queda un lugar donde mirar- dijo Sasuke- Sígueme.

Mientras esto sucedía, Sony se encontraba en el lugar donde enterró a Itachi, sentada en la orilla del río mojando sus pies descalzos a la vez que pensaba que hacer.

Sabía que había actuado impulsivamente, impidiendo a Sasuke hablar si quiera, pero por otro lado le molestó que, por una vez que tenía una gran noticia que contar, no la hiciera caso y encima se molestara con ella por interrumpir su momento con Sakura.

-¿Qué debo hacer Itachi?- preguntó ella al aire mirando la luna.

Una ligera brisa se levantó ondeando su larga melena rubia.

-Sony- oyó que la llamaban.

Ella se giró encontrándose con Sasuke y Kakashi, se lo veía cansados de tanto correr, seguramente de tanto buscarla por al aldea.

-¿No puedo estar sola ni un minuto?- dijo molesta levantándose del suelo y poniéndose los zapatos.

-Te estábamos buscando – dijo Kakashi.

-¿Para?- preguntó seria.

-Quiero hablar contigo- contestó Sasuke.

-¡OH vaya! Ahora si quieres hablar- dijo irónica mente ella- Pues yo no quiero- dicho eso empezó a invocar a Riku pero Kakashi la sujetó desde la espalda y separando sus manos poniéndolas a sus costados- ¡SUELTAMÉ!

-¡NO!- sentenció el peligris- vas a escuchar, quieras o no.

Sony acabó rindiéndose y relajándose entre los brazos de Kakashi.

-Puedes soltarme, no me voy a ir- dijo ella tranquilamente.

Kakashi la soltó creyendo en su palabra y se situó en frente suya, junto a Sasuke.

-¿Qué queréis?- dijo ella.

-Necesito que me expliques lo que has dicho cuando salías de casa diciendo que eras de la familia Uchiha- dijo el moreno.

-Ahora entiendo porque se enfadó contigo – dijo Kakashi burlón, entendía perfectamente como se sentía ella en esos momentos.

-Mejor estate calladito- dijo molesto Sasuke- Sony, ¿Es cierto que eres del clan Uchiha?

Ella no contestó, se limitó a activar su Sharingan.

-¿Esto contesta a tu pregunta Onii-Chan?

-¿Cómo…-decía desconcertado él.

-Fugaku Uchiha, antes de conocer a Mikoto, tuvo una relación con mi madre pero los ancianos del consejotes separó porque había el riesgo de perder el Sharingan o el Nianhjikyo para siempre, pero de aquello mi madre quedó preñada de mí. Por lo tanto, al que yo creía mi padre resultó ser un cabrón que tenía a mi madre amenazada y aterrorizada- dijo Sony mientras unas lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Sasuke tras escuchar y procesara la información en su cabeza, la abrazó fuertemente. Ya no se sentía tan solo como antes, tenía una hermana desconocida que estuvo con el todo el tiempo sin darse cuenta de ello, y eso le llenaba de felicidad y dicha.

-Siento no haberte escuchado antes- dijo él.

-No, tranquilo, ya sabes como soy- dijo ella intentando apartarse de él- la que tiene que pedir perdón soy yo, por actuar tan impulsivamente.

-Estás perdonada.

Ambos hermanos se volvieron a abrazar cariñosamente, mientras que Kakashi estaba metido en su lectura.

-Está oscureciendo, será mejor volver a la villa- dijo el Hatake.

Ninguno contestó, solo se militaron a emprender el viaje en silencio. El peligris les siguió por detrás, pensando que sería mejor hablar con Sony en otro momento y que buscaría el momento idóneo. Derepente, se acordó que dentro de poco habría un festival en la aldea y pensó que ese sería el mejor momento para hablar.

Cuando los tres llegaron a la aldea, ambos hermanos se fueron a su casa y el Hatake izo lo mismo, mientras descansaba ideaba un plan para aquel día.

Pasaron 2 semanas y Konoja entera se encontraba preparándose para la celebración y decoración de las calles.

Para entonces en la familia Uchiha, con su reciente descubrimiento de un nuevo miembro del clan, Sony y Sasuke se volvieron un poco más cercanos que antes. Aunque eso implicaba también más peleas entre estos.

-¡QUÉ TE HE DICHO QUE NO!- gritó el moreno.

-Pero Onii-Chan, necesita mi ayuda y mis ideas para el próximo libro-reprochó Sony.

-No pienso discutir más no pienso dejarte ir con él pervertido de Jiraya- dijo Sasuke cortante.

Entones se oyó el timbre de la puerta y Sony se dirigió a abrir mientras gritaba:

-¡NO ME ENTIENDES! ¡NO HACEMOS NADA MALO!- dijo mientras abría la puerta- ¡AH! Hola Kakashi, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Ummm… venia ha hablar contigo, pero veo que vengo en mal momento.

-¡Tonterías! Pasa- dijo ella dándole paso a la casa- ¡Onii-Chan! Ha venido Kakashi!

-¡NO ESTOY SORDO NO HACE FALTA QUE GRITES!-gritó irritado Sasuke.

Llegaron donde estaba el moreno (en el salón).

-Hola Kakashi-sensei – dijo este sin levantar la mirada del televisor.

-Hola- dijo el peligris- venía a hablar con Sony, no te importa ¿No?

-Para nada, haber si tú la consigues convencer de que Jiraya no es una buena amistad para ella, a mí no me escucha ¬¬

- ¡ARRRGGG!- gruñó la rubia- no quiero oírte más, me voy a mi habitación- y sin más desapareció con una nube de humo.

-¿Qué ha sido esta vez?- dijo Kakashi divertido.

-Jiraya la ha vuelto a pedir ayuda con sus asquerosos libros.

-¡EJEM!- musitó molesto el peligris- Evita insultarlos si no te importa- dijo serio.

-Perdón, por un momento se me olvidó que estaba hablando contigo.

-Humm… está bien, ¿Dónde queda la habitación de Sony?

-Arriba, la ultima puerta ala derecha.

-Gracias ^^- y se encaminó donde le habían dicho.

Cuando el Hatake llegó a la puerta indicada, se limitó a tocar porque si entraba sin más, corría el riesgo de recibir un buen golpe por parte de la rubia por maleducado.

-¡Pasa!- oyó él desde dentro.

Kakashi entró sin más demora encontrándose a Sony tumbada en la cama boca abajo.

-Tengo que hablar contigo- dijo él sentándose al lado suya.

-¿Sobre?- dijo ella aún con la cara contra el colchón.

-Humm… sobre el festival- dijo él con n imperceptible sonrojo en sus mejillas cubiertas con la máscara.

Sony al escuchar eso se sentó rápidamente.

-¿Qué pasa con el festival?- dijo ella preocupada, llevaba mucho tiempo esperando a que llegara, porque hacía tiempo que no iba a uno-¿Pasó algo? ¿Lo han suspendido?

-No, no, solo quería saber…-no terminó la frase, le costaba mucho hablar con los nervios que tenía.

-¿Si?- le incitó ella a seguir.

-Quería saber si tienes planeado ir con alguien.

Sony se quedó muda, la habían invitado muchos hombres a que fuera con ellos al evento, pero los rechazó a todos porque tenía pensado pedirle al Hatake que fuera con ella, pero no se esperaba para nada que él se lo pediría.

-Humm- el silencio de ella le ponía más nervioso que antes- mejor olvídalo-dijo para luego levantarse de la cama. Que no contestara nada a su insinuación de ir juntos al festival le valía como negativa.

Comenzó a alejarse e irse hacia la puerta, cuando algo lo arrastró de vuelta a la cama, con Sony encima con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos iluminados por la emoción y la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

-¿Te ibas a ir sin oír mi respuesta?- dijo ella poniendo cara de molestia- eres malo ¬¬

-Humm…-solo pudo decir él por la impresión del momento.

-Tan conversador y expresivo como siempre- dijo ella divertida cerca de su oreja- no tenía pensado ir con nadie, pero si te ofreces a ir conmigo, me encantaría.

Kakashi sonrió bajo la máscara.

-Te paso a buscar a las 8:00pm-dijo él.

-Siendo tu, son las 10:00pm-bromeó ella.

-Intentaré llegar a tiempo- prometió Kakashi, para luego desaparecer con una bola de humo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta-dijo Sony para sí misma sin creerle mucho.

Luego se limitó a ponerse el pijama para dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Sony se levantó de muy buen humor y se fue a preparar el desayuno, pero cuando llegó a la cocina, en la mesa había unas flores dentro de una jarra con agua.

-¿Y esto?-dijo ella acercándose a las flores y oliéndolas.

-Acaban de llegar, son para ti – dijo Sasuke que estaba en el salón viendo TV.

Sony cogió la tarjeta del ramo y la leyó.

"Todavía me acuerdo de que los tulipanes rojos son tus favoritos. Espero que te gusten.

HK.

PD: Estaré puntual esta noche"

Ella después, cogió el ramo junto con la jarra y se las llevó a su cuarto. Las colocó el lado de la ventana y se quedo un rato viéndolas sumida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Piensas darle una oportunidad?- dijo Sasuke entrando en la habitación, le preocupaba que kakashi la hiciera más daño del que ya le izo en el pasado.

-Depende de lo que pase en el festival- dijo ella sentándose en la cama, al lado e Sasuke- Conociéndolo como le conozco, sé que no se está tomando tantas molestias por nada.

-Tienes razón- dijo Sasuke abrazándola- ¿Y ya tienes pensado qué te vas a poner?

-¡MIERDA! Ya sabia yo que me faltaba algo- dijo ella histérica- ¡Me voy, vuelvo en un rato!- después de eso desapareció con una bola de humo.

El Uchiha rió antes la escena un rato y luego se fue a hacer la comida porque, conociendo a Sony, sabía que iba a tardar en encontrar algo que le gustara.

Sony tardó toda la tarde buscando en las tiendas algo bonito que ponerse para la noche, pero al final encontró un vestido que le encantaba y le quedaba genial.

Era negro, con un tirante y una cinta blanca a la altura de la cintura con un lacito caído. Se ajustaba a su figura y la falda quedaba suelta, con ondulaciones en forma de cascada que le llegaba por encima de la rodilla.

Cuando llegó a casa, comió deprisa y se fue a la ducha corriendo porque ya eran las 7:30pm y no iba estar lista para la hora.

Al llegar las 8:00pm, Sony todavía se estaba arreglando al pelo, no sabía como ponérselo para que quedara bonito y equilibrado con el vestido.

Entonces llamaron a la puerta.

-¡Sasuke! ¿Puedes abrir tú? Yo aún no estoy lista.

-¡Voy! – Contestó el moreno- ¡Es para ti!

- Oinnsss, con lo tardó que es siempre y hoy tenía que llagar a tiempo- dijo ella agobiada- ¡Ahora bajo!

Mientras tanto, en el salón Sasuke "conversaba" con Kakashi tranquilamente.

-Me sorprende Sensei, llegó justo a tiempo- bromeó el moreno.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

-Hoy he tenido la suerte d no tener ningún contratiempo ^^- dijo Kakashi.

-Ya, claro, como si fuesen ciertas tus excusas de siempre- dijo el moreno.

-Humm… ¬¬ ya ni me respetan- dijo molesto el peligris.

Entonces Sony apareció en la sala, ya arreglada con el pelo suelto y liso que le llegaba un poco más abajo del culo. Normalmente solía llevarlo ondulado y con la banda de la hoja a modo de diadema.

Kakashi se quedó asombrado por su aspecto y no sabía que decir.

-Por fin terminas- dijo Sasuke.

-Si tuvieras la misma longitud de pelo que tengo yo, sabrías lo que cuesta peinarlo ¬¬- dijo ella molesta.

-Perdona, pero estás muy guapa ^^

-Gracias- dijo Sony un poco sonrojada- ¿Te pasa algo Kakashi?- dijo cuando se dio cuenta de que este no dijo nada, ni se movió desde que bajó por las escaleras.

-Emm… ¡AH! Perdona, es que estas tan hermosa que no sabía que decir jaja – dijo el peligris saliendo de su trance y rascándose la nuca.

-Gracias- dijo ella aún más roja que antes- Tú también te ves bien- halagó ella. Él llevaba una camiseta negra simple que le marcaba los músculos que tenía con unos vaqueros un poco sueltos, llevaba por supuesto su mascara y el pelo suelto y libre que le daba un aire despreocupado y sexy que a ella la daban ganas de poder acariciar entre sus manos mientras besaba esos labios ocultos tras esa tela tan molesta- ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro- dijo el Hatake menos nervioso, la ofreció el brazo para que ella fuera cogida de él y se fueron por la puerta tranquilamente.

-¿Qué tienes pensado para la noche?- preguntó Sony curiosa después de alejarse un poco de su casa.

-Humm... creo que antes de todo deberíamos cenar y luego dar un paseo por el festival… ¿Qué te parece?- dijo él.

-Me parece bien, mientras no me llaves a comer ramen y veamos los fuegos artificiales.

-Jaja tranquila no tenía pensado ir al Ichiraku y los fuegos también estaban en el plan, veo que te siguen encantando como de niña ^^

-Nunca me han dejado de gustar.

-Humm... ¿Qué te parece cenar aquí?- dijo él señalando el restaurante de Sushi que tenían en frente.

-Me parece bien- dijo ella.

Entraron en el restaurante y tuvieron una velada preciosa. Hablaron de un montón de anécdotas y por extraño que parezca, Kakashi se quitó la mascara para comer tranquilamente, pero solo porque su mesa estaba en un reservado… -.-''

Después de la cena se fueron a pasear por el festival.

Pasando por uno de los puestos Sony vio un peluche de un gatito gris y le gustó mucho.

-Kakashi, quiero intentar una partida en este juego.

-Vale ¿Quieres que lo haga yo?- preguntó él.

-Umm… déjame ver si puedo yo hacerlo ¿vale?

-No hay problema.

Sony pidió una partida, consistía en explotar 5 globos con dardos y ella acertó 4, pero no era suficiente para conseguir el gatito y le dieron un rana en le que ponía en tripa "Kiss Me".

-Juuu…-.- yo quería el gatito- se giró para hablar con su acompañante pero en vez de eso se encontró con el gato gris.

-Era el que querías ¿no?- dijo Kakashi, que portaba el peluche.

-¡Si! ¡Gracias, gracias!- dijo ella lanzándose a sus brazos- Eres el mejor- y le dio un beso en al mejilla.

Él se sonrojó un poco pero no se notó mucho.

Toda esta escena la presenciaron Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru e Ino. No se creían lo que veían.

-¡NO M ELO PUEDO CREER! – gritó la rubia con coleta- Kakashi-sensei es mejor caballero que Shikamaru ¬¬'

-Problemática ya te he dicho que no te consigo peluches porque luego es muy pesado ir con ellos…- dijo el castaño defendiéndose.

-Nunca pensé ver al sensei así con una chica- dijo Naruto.

-Hacen muy buena pareja- dijo Hinata.

-Hum ¬¬- Sasuke no se fiaba mucho.

Sakura se dio cuenta de la desconfianza y la seriedad de su moreno novio.

-Vamos cariño, ambos sabemos que si la hace daño, ella misma le golpeará tanto que tendrá que quedarse un años entero ingresado en el hospital.

-Tienes razón- dijo él.

-Bueno, vamos a coger sitio para ver los fuegos artificiales- dijo Naruto.

-Si- dijeron todos y se fueron dejando solos a la pareja.

-Sígueme- dijo Kakashi de repente.

-Vale.

Fueron saltando por los tejados hasta que Kakashi paró en una colina alta con un árbol. Desde allí se podía ver todo el festival y la gente que ta se iba ubicando para ver los fuegos.

-Este sitio es…- dijo Sony consternada. Se acercó al tronco del árbol y ahí había grabado:

"Obito, Rin, Kakashi, Sony y Minato

Equipo 7"

-Siempre vengo aquí para ver los fuegos artificiales recordando cuando vinimos los 5 juntos- dijo él.

-La pasamos muy bien ese día- dijo Sony mientras una lágrima se resbalaba por su mejilla, se giró hacia el peligris- Gracias por traerme.

Kakashi le quitó la lágrima con su mano y se sentaron en el suelo apoyándose en el árbol.

Los fuegos comenzaron y el peligris en vez de mirarlos pensaba:

"Tengo que decírselo ahora que estamos solo antes de que algún inoportuno aparezca"

La abrazó por la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo. Arrimó sus labios a su oreja derecha y susurro:

-Te amo Sony.

Ella al oírle giró su cabeza, dejando apenas unos centímetros entre ellos.

-Yo también Kakashi :$ -dijo ella sonrojada.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó él mirándola a los ojos mientras se bajaba la mascara.

-Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías – dijo Sony sonriendo y poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello- Si quiero- y ambos acabaron con la distancia que los separaba, en un beso suave y tierno.

Kakashi, no estando conforme con la postura- La izo tumbarse en el verde césped y abrazándola por la cintura para profundizar en el contacto de sus labios.

Sony empezó a remover esa cabellera plateada que tanto le gustaba, mientra él la pedía permiso para entrar en su cavidad, que encantada concedió.

Cuando sus bocas fueron invadidas por la lengua del otro y se les acabó el aire de los pulmones, se separaron respirando agitadamente.

-Emm…¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a un sitio más privado?- dijo ella roja como un tomate maduro.

-Vamos a mi casa- dijo él mientras la cogía en vilo y salía corriendo por los tejados a toda prisa.

Al llegar a la puerta su piso, dejó a Sony en el suelo y cogió las llaves de su bolsillo para abrir. Nada más entrar y cerrar la puerta, ella saltó encima de Kakashi enrollando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura para devorar sus labios a la vez que él trastabillaba por el piso llegando al fin a su habitación y caer los dos encima de la cama.

Sony le quitó la mascara y la camiseta enseguida, mientras él la bajada el cierre del vestido dejándola solo en ropa interior de encaje negro.

Después de que el pantalón de Kakashi desapareciera dejándole solo en bóxer, se paró un poco.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó ella-¿No quieres?- dijo agobiada.

-No, si que quiero pero necesito saber si te sientes preparada.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy virgen?

-A Naruto se le escapó el otro día cuando iba borracho y tuve que encargarme de que llegara a casa.

-Recuérdame que mañana le dé una paliza por bocazas ¬¬ - dijo ella molesta.

-No te enfades anda…- dijo él mientras la hacía carantoñas.

-Vale- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Bien, entonces ¿Seguimos o nos quedamos aquí?- preguntó Kakashi a la vez que los hacía girar quedando Sony encima.

-¿Enserio me estás preguntando tu eso?- dijo ella sorprendida.

-Solo quiero asegurarme de que luego no te arrepientas- dijo él mientras la acariciaba la cara.

Sony se agachó y le dio un beso dulce en los labios.

-Eres muy tierno cuando te lo propones- dijo ella.

-Solo soy así contigo.

-Te quiero y no me voy a arrepentir. Si no fuera así no haría esto- y se desabrochó el sujetador dejando sus pachos a la vista del peligris.

Volvieron a girar y él empezó a besarla por todos los rincones de su cuerpo y acariciarla sensualmente.

Las últimas prendas volaron dejándolos completamente desnudos. Sony observó el cuerpo de Kakashi al completo y él izo los mismo con el suyo.

-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que estás para comerte?- preguntó ella contenta con lo que veía.

-Jajajaja- rió él-Si pero digamos que no me lo trago mucho- y la besó en los labios castamente.

-Eres tonto, es una tontería que lleves la mascara, la gente no ve lo hermoso que eres, pero ahora que lo pienso bien…No quiero que te la quites, te quiero para mi solita.- dijo ella en broma acariciándole el pelo.

-Celosa-dijo él- pobre de la que intente ligar conmigo ahora, la esperan unos meses ingresada en el hospital jajaja

-Creo que ahorraré el sufrimiento y la mataré directamente, no soy tan mala ¿o si?- bromeó Sony de vuelta.

-Prefiero no contestar a eso ahora- y le beso apasionadamente continuando con las caricias y sensaciones placenteras.

A la mañana siguiente, Sony despertó por la molesta luz del sol que la daba en los ojos y unas caricias en el brazo. Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue al peligris (sin mascara) sonriéndola tumbado de costado a su lado.

-Buenos días dormilona – dijo él para luego darle un beso en los labios.

-Buenas…- dijo ella estirándose para desperezarse- que raro, normal mente tengo mal despertar y golpeo al causante de mi desvelo dejándolo pegado a la pared de la habitación…

Él rió por el comentario, pues ya había vivido eso cuando se le ocurrió despertarla en la tienda de campaña para pincharla un poco y el tiro le salió por la culata.

-Será que el despertar te a gustado- dijo abrazándola.

-Tienes razón, me ha encantado. Más que despertarme y encontrarme con un pervertido encima intentando violarme…. ¿Te suena?- dijo ella irónica.

-¡Como olvidarlo! Valla tunda me diste ese día… -.-''

-Bueno pero ya es algo pasado ¿vale?- y le dio un besito.

-Vale, me voy a la ducha ¿vienes?

-Nop, lo siento pero hay que hacer el desayuno que me muero de hambre.

-Tu te lo pierdes -y se levantó de la cama y empezó a moverse por el cuarto desnudo.

-¡Kakashi!- le llamó ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Has cambiado de opinión?- dijo él girándose hacia ella.

-¡No! Solo quería decirte que eres un exhibicionista- dijo Sony mirando para otro lado.

-Jajajaja- rió él, se acercó otra vez a la cama – venga, sé que te mueres de ganas- la incitó.

-Bien tu lo quisiste te vas a enterar – dijo ella retándole y llevándole al baño, ahí lo volvieron a hacer pero esta vez ella llevaba las riendas de la situación y le izo sufrir un poco. Después de la ducha se vistieron y desayunaron tranquilamente.

Cuando ya recogieron todo, cogieron los peluches y se fueron hacia el distrito Uchiha, para que Sony se pudiera cambiar de ropa.

Nada más entrar en la casa y llegar al salón se encontraron con Sasuke y Sakura, la pelirosa llevaba una camiseta grande que seguramente se la habría prestado el moreno.

-Hola chicos, ¿donde estuvisteis a noche? Os estuvimos buscando por todo el festival- dijo Sakura.

-Emm….- Sony no sabía que decir, entre la vergüenza que tenía y la mirada que tenía su hermano Sasuke al ver a Kakashi a su lado cogiéndola por la cintura, la tenía totalmente cortada y sin palabras.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

_2 meses después_

-Todavía no me puedo creer que Sasuke se enfadara tanto al ver que llegabas a la mañana siguiente del festival agarrada de Kakashi cariñosamente- dijo Sakura riéndose.

Las 2 chicas estaban haciendo las compras de Navidad, las calles estaban nevadas y decoradas con motivos navideños. Cada unas iba con un montón de bolsas pesadas en cada mano mientras entraban en el Ichiraku para descansar y tomarse un café calentito, sentándose en una de las mesas del local.

-Yo tampoco, pero qué se la va hacer…-dijo Sony con desanimo.

-¿Y como te ha ido hasta ahora en vuestra relación?

- Bien, tenemos nuestras peleas, pero lo acabamos solucionando tarde o temprano.

-¿Peleas?- preguntó la pelirosa.

-Si…- contestó desanimada- nos peleamos por los nuevos tomos del "Icha- Icha" y por su flojera por moverse de casa…

-Tan flojo como siempre- dijo Sakura con una gotita en la frente.

Continuaron hablando de sus cosas y lo que tenían planeado hacer para el 25 de Diciembre, pues Hinata había organizado una fiesta para todos, ese día en su casa.

Todo iba de maravilla hasta que Naruto llegó con un tazó de ramen y se sentó con ellas junto con el peligris que se sentó al lado de Sony.

-¿De donde venís?- preguntó el rubio sin apartar la vista de su plato.

-Hemos estado de comprar, ¡¿Es que no ves la de bolsas que tenemos idiota?- dijo Sakura irritada dándole un coscorrón. Siguieron hablando de otras cosas pro de repente Sony dejó de oírles en cuanto percibió el olor del ramen revolviéndola el estomago.

-Perdona- dijo apresurada y corriendo a toda velocidad al baño para vomitar.

La pelirosa entró en el servicio un rato después preocupada.

-Sony ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás enferma?

-No sé, creo que voy a tener que ir al hospital a hacerme un chequeo- dijo ella sentada en el suelo y apoyándose en le pared porque se mareaba.

-Olvídate de eso, yo soy Ninja médico y ahora vamos a tu casa para revisarte- dijo ella ayudándola para levantarse y caminar.

-Sakura, yo también soy medico…- dijo débilmente, se mareaba tanto que no podía ni abrir los ojos.

Kakashi se alarmó al verla volver tan pálida y siendo ayudada por la pelirosa.

-¿Te encuentras mal?- preguntó sentándola a su lado y apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

-Ha vomitado y se marea mucho, deberíamos llevarla a casa para que la revise- dijo Sakura cogiendo sus bolsas y las de su amiga.

-Mi casa está más cerca, nos vemos allí- dijo Kakashi para luego desaparecer junto con Sony en una bola de humo.

Aparecieron en la habitación del peligris pero nada más llegar, ella salió escopetada al baño para volver a vomitar.

-Humm… creo que tienes Gastroenteritis- dijo él sujetándola el pelo.

-No creo… no me duele la cabeza ni tengo frío, fiebre o titiriteras…-dijo ella mientras era llevada por su novio a la cama.

Sakura llegó poco después y la revisó mientras él esperaba en el salón leyendo "Icha- Icha"

Cuando ya acabó con la revisión medica, la chica sonrió feliz y contenta.

-¿Qué tengo?- preguntó Sony.

-Estás embarazada- dijo emocionada la pelirosa- tienes2 meses de gestación.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó ella, Sakura sintió- ¡Qué alegría, no puedo esperar a decírselo a Kakashi!

-Bueno, yo tengo una idea para decírselo. En Navidad.

-Si, tienes razón.- dijo ella.

Estuvieron montando un plan para que Kakashi no diera cuanta del embarazo hasta el día.

-O_O-

Sony, durante los siguientes días escondió como pudo lo síntomas para que Kakashi no se enterara de su estado, cosa que fue muy difícil entre vómitos y antojos.

Ella ya tenía todo preparado y listo para la noche de Navidad: primero irían a la fiesta de Hinata y luego se quedaría en de Kakashi, ya que residencia Uchiha estaría ocupada por Sasuke y Sakura.

Ella ahora mismo se encontraba preparándose para irse, Llevaba un vestido morado que se ataba al cuello que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, con una falda que caía en cascada y con alguna que otra tela de rejilla negra decorando y contrastando el traje. El pelo lo llevaba suelto con tirabuzones y una cinta morada al modo de diadema. Iba maquillada con una sombra suave en un tono morado también, ojos delineados con lápiz negro, rimel y pintalabios en un tono rosa suave y carnoso, dándole un toque de brillo y luminosidad a la cara.

-Sony, ¿Ya estás lista?- preguntó Sasuke desde la puerta.

-si, ya estoy- dijo ella levantándose del tocador.

-¡Wau!- exclamó su hermano-Estás muy guapa, ni se nota la tripita de embarazo que tienes.

-¿Cómo sabes…- dijo ella descolocada-¡SAKURA SE SUPONE QUE ERA SORPRESA!-gritó enfadada.

La pelirosa apareció detrás del moreno con cara asustada y arrepentida.

-Perdona amiga, pero Sasuke me lo sonsacó con trampas…

-Venga hermanita, no te enfades que eso no es bueno en tu estado- dijo él intentando tranquilizarla.

Sony respiró hondo y se tranquilizó un poco aguantándose las ganas de darle un golpe a su entrometido hermano por cabrón.

Fueron a la casa de Hinata y allí ya se encontraba todo el mundo hablando, bailando y bebiendo…

Cuando Sony iba entras a la pista de baile para entretenerse mientras esperaba a Kakashi, que ya llegaba tarde como de costumbre. Naruto tiró de ella junto con Sasuke hacia el pasillo de la casa.

-¿Qué pasa Dobe?- preguntó molesto el moreno.

-E-Es que tengo que mostraros algo- dijo el rubio muy nervioso.

-¿A qué esperas entonces? -Dijo Sony preocupada por el estado de su amigo.

Naruto les guió hasta una de las habitaciones de la planta baja, y allí se encontraron a Anko liándose con alguien.

-¿Y qué tiene eso pedazo de Dobe? Solo es Anko liándose con un tío- dijo Sasuke girándose y dando la espalda a la escena pero entonces se escuchó el grito horrorizado de la rubia mientras lloraba.

-E-Ese es… K-Kakashi- lloraba tirándose al suelo derrumbada.

-¡¿QUEEEEE!- gritó enfadad el moreno y entrando estruendosamente en la habitación-¡ERES UN DESGRACIADO!

-¿Q-Qué? ¿Sasuke?- dijo confundido el peligris.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a engañar a mi hermana OTRA VEZ?

-¿Qué? ¿Engañar? Pero si la que está aquí conmigo es…- se gira para observar a su compañera, encontrándose a alguien que no esperaba- ¡Espera un momento! ¡Hace unos segundos yo estaba con Sony! ¡Anko, me has engañado!

-Que dices cariño, pero si siempre he sido yo…- dijo ella melosa, intentando besarle otra vez.

-¡Aléjate de mi!- la apartó de golpe con desdén- Esta es la última vez que me engañas, ya sabía yo que no podía fiarme de ti – dijo enfadado- ¿Dónde está Sony?

Sasuke se giró para ver donde anteriormente estaba su hermana tirada en el suelo llorando, pero en su lugar solo había un charco de lágrimas junto con un foto rota por la mitad donde estaban ella y Kakashi abrazados, se la hicieron un día que se fueron de camping con todos sus amigos al campo.

El Uchiha se agachó y recogió los pedazos mientras Kakashi salía escopetado a buscarla.

Cuando se encontró a Naruto en el hall, le preguntó alterado:

-¿Dónde está Sony?

-Se… ha ido- dijo cabizbajo el rubio.

-¿A dónde?

-No… no losé. Pero me ha dicho que no la busques, ahora mismo no quiere verte.

-Tengo que ir por ella- dijo él sin hacer caso a lo que le ha dicho Naruto.

Entonces apareció Sakura con cara de pocos amigos.

-No podrás encontrarla. Se ha ido volando a lomos de Riku (el dragón, por si no os acordáis) y llorando a mares.

-¿Sabes a donde?- preguntó él.

-Sí, pero no pienso decírtelo. Lo único que te diré, es cuando vuelve.

-¡¿Cuándo?

-Dentro de 5 años, quiere estar sola un tiempo y lejos de ti. Ya le has hecho suficiente daño- dijo ella duramente.

Llega Sasuke muy serio.

-Respeto la decisión de mi hermana y por eso, no iré tras ella de momento, y tú harás lo mimos Kakashi. Júrame que no irás en su busca.

-No tengo nada que jurarte a ti- dijo el restante.

-Hazlo, y si no lo haces, no dudaré en matarte- dijo el Uchiha- ya te he soportado muchas tonterías.

Hatake se puso muy serio y miró hacia la luna pensativo.

-Lo juro, pero si os ponéis en contacto con ella, tendréis que informarme.

**Perdón! Gomen de verdad, he estado muy liada con los estudios y también que no se me ocurría nada pasa seguir con la historias pro ya está terminada, solo queda un capítulo más y se acabó.**

**Lo subiré en el fin de semana o antes, no sé. Es que tengo que actualizar mi otra historia "Súper Estrella Insoportable"( KakaxSaku) y no doy abasto.**

**Bueno espero que os halla gustado, espero algún que otro comentario para saber que os a parecido ¿si?**

**Xau**

**Besitos**

**Sonynekolovekakashi**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

_Cuatro años y medio después._

-¡Obito! ¡Sakumo! ¡¿Queréis estaros quietos?- gritó Sony preocupada porque sus hijos no se cayeran del dragón.

-Tranquila Sony-sama, ya sabe que si uno se cae, enseguida le agarraría con una de mis garras…

-Lo sé Riku, pero esos revoltosos no aprenden y además se divierten haciendo eso, me recuerdan al inconsciente de su padre…- dijo con pesamen.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¿Cuánto queda para llegar a casa de tío Zazuke (Sasuke)?-preguntó Obito subiéndose a la espalda de su madre.

-Poco cariño- dijo ella mientras le cogía y le colocaba en su regazo- pero el nombre de tu tío es con "S", no con "Z" amor- dijo acariciando su cabello plateado y observaba sus ojos bicolores, uno negro (izquierdo) y otro azul (derecho)- haber repite conmigo "Sas-uke"

-"Sas-uke"- repitió él perfectamente.

-¡Muy bien!- y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Sony adoraba a sus hijos, eran un amor y le hacían caso en todo lo que les decía (en su gran mayoría). Cuándo se fue aquel día de Navidad por lo ocurrido, se fue volando con Riku hacia la aldea de la nube. Se alojó en un piso de alquiler y cuando su embarazo fue más avanzado, envió una carta urgente a Sakura para que ayudara con todos y la guiara.

Alguna vez Sasuke fue a verla para ver como estaba, pero una vez que fue, le contó que Kakashi no dejaba de preguntarles por ella, cuando volvería y pedirles que la explicaran lo que realmente pasó aquella noche. Final mente accedió a que la contaran la historia, y la dijeron que Anko le engañó con un Jutsu mental haciéndose pasar por ella y poder conseguir conquistarle. Pero ella seguía dolida por aquello y no era capaz de verle aún. Hasta ahora, volvía a la aldea para retomar su vida y aclarar las cosas pues sus queridos retoños siempre la preguntaban por su padre y ella no quería que les pasara como a Kakashi, que crecieran sin un padre que les guiara.

-Riku, para aquí – dijo ella al localizar la tumba de Itachi a unos metros.

Bajaron enseguida y Sony cogió unas pocas flores para colocarlas en la tumba.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Sakumo curioso, era idéntico a su hermano, excepto por los googles que llevaba Obito (regalo que le dio su primo Obito cuando hablaron telepáticamente después de matar a su Tobi (su "supuesto padre")).

-Si Mamá, aquí pone "Uchiha Itachi" ¿Es familiar nuestro?

-Claro niños, es mi hermano mayor y vuestro otro tío- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó Sakumo.

-Se sacrificó para salvarnos a vuestro tío Sasuke y a mí de una gran catástrofe.

-¿Así como un Héroe? – dijo Obito.

-Sí, algo así- se acercó a la lápida sola- Hola Onii-Chan, ¿has oído? Tus sobrinos piensan que eres un Héroe y yo también. Te hecho de menos- se le escapó una lagrimilla, pero entonces una pequeña brisa se levantó como una caricia y meció sus largos cabellos rubios, llevándose consigo la lágrima que posaba sobre su mejilla- Bueno niños, subiros a Riku que ya nos vamos.

Lo hicieron sin rechistar y emprendieron el vuelo otra vez. En un cuarto de hora ya estaban en el patio del distrito Uchiha.

-¡Tío Sasuke!- gritaron los niños entrando en la casa.

-Gracias Riku, ya te puedes ir- dijo Sony acariciando al dragón.

-A sido un place Sony-sama- dijo este para luego desaparecer.

-¡MAMÁ!- gritó Sakumo.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?

-Cuando hemos encontrado al tío, este estaba discutiendo con un hombre de pelo gris como el nuestro y una máscara en la cara.

-¿Dónde está Obito?- preguntó seria y alterada.

-Se quedó en Shock cuando vio a esa persona y vine aquí a por ti corriendo porque señor no dejaba de mirarnos sin decir n una palabra, como si fuéramos fantasmas.

-Ven conmigo- dijo ella entrando en la casa con el niño en brazos.

Cuando entró al salón se encontró a Kakashi paralizado en su sitio y a Obito igual, el uno enfrente del otro mirándose mutuamente.

-Lo siento Sony, intenté que se fuera ante de que vinierais pero…- dijo Sasuke serio.

-Tranquilo Onii-Chan, la culpa es mía por haber llegado en un mal momento- dijo ella seria también dejando a Sakumo en el sillón y se acercó a Obito- Cariño, ¿Qué pasa?

-No sé, pero este señor se parece mucho a mí y me resulta extrañamente familiar- dijo el niño confundido.

-Hijo vete con tu hermano al sillón y poneros la tele un rato mientras hablo con este hombres y con el tío Sasuke ¿Vale?

-¿Puedes estar Kirara con nosotros?

-Claro- dijo sonriendo- anda ve.

El niño se fue corriendo junto con su hermano y Sony agarró a Kakashi de un brazo junto con Sasuke a la cocina.

Cerraron la puerta para que los niños no escucharan y ella le dio un vaso de agua al peligris, que ya se había recuperado de la impresión.

-Esos niños…-comenzó a decir él.

-Perdona por esterarte de tu paternidad así pero los sucesos no me han dejado otra opción, aunque me hubiese gustado decirle con calma- dijo ella tranquilamente pero en su tono de voz demostraba seriedad, distante- Sus nombres son Obito y Sakumo, espero que no te importe que halla utilizado esos nombres y siento no haberte dicho nada de que estaba embarazada. Tenía pensado decírtelo la noche en la que te pillé con Anko, pero debido a eso, decidí callármelo porque me sentía muy dolida y asustada- esto último lo dijo con la voz quebrada y a punto de llorar.

Él no decía nada y eso era lo que más la dolía, pensaba que ahora rechazaría a sus propios hijos o que se los arrebataría para que no los viera más.

-¡Di algo maldita sea!- gritó ella desesperada con lágrimas cayendo por su cara.

-¿Te contaron Sakura y Sasuke la verdad de lo que pasó?- preguntó él sin mirarla.

-Sí, se lo contamos- dijo el moreno mientras calmaba a su hermana- Pero ella nos pidió que no te contáramos lo del embarazo porque-

-Sasuke- le interrumpió Sony- ¿Puedes ir con los niños? Quiero hablar a solas con él- dijo ya un poco recuperada.

Sasuke asintió y salió de la cocina dejándolos solos. Sony se sentó en otra frente a él.

-¿Por qué no quería que lo supiera?- preguntó Kakashi

-1º. Porque no sabía como reaccionarías y tenía miedo. 2º. Estuve apunto de sufrir un aborto.

-¿Natural?- preguntó él agobiado.

-No- dijo llorosa- pero no porque no los quisiera si no, porque mi vida estaba en riesgo si los tenía. Lo pasé realmente mal todo ese tiempo de dudas, pero cuando me dijo Sakura que iba a tener gemelos varones y los vi en la pantalla, no puedo hacerlo- las lágrimas cayeron poco a poco- y cuando nacieron, estuve a punto de morir de verdad, me moría sin siquiera poder ver a mis hijos. Pero entonces Obito, Itachi, mi madre y tu padre- dijo este último más alto para que lo escuchara- me dijeron que no era mi momento y que tenía que estar con ellos y contigo, que no me rindiera. Cuando recuperé las conciencia, inmediatamente pedí que me trajeran a mis niños, cuando los vi deseé con toda mi alma que estuvieras a mi lado, que los cagaras y observaras lo hermosos que eran… y lo mucho que se te parecen. Luego estuve ingresada mucho tiempo hasta que me recuperé del todo.

-Todavía no han pasado 5 años ¿Por qué has venido ahora?- dijo él calmado.

-Porque a pesar de todo lo que pasó, te sigo amando como no tienes idea. Y no quiero que los niños crezcan sin un padre- Sony seguía llorando, tenía miedo de que la quitara la custodia y la dejara verlos más. Que ya no la amara.

Justo entonces entraron en la cocina Obito y Sakumo, cuando vieron a su madre llorar corrieron hacia ella.

-Mamá, ¿Qué pasa?

-Sí Mamá, ¿Te ha hecho algo este señor?- preguntó Obito mirando retante a Kakashi.

-No niños, no me ha hecho nada- dijo ella limpiándose las lágrimas.

-¿Entonces que pasa?- preguntó Sakumo.

-Nada cariño, solo he recordado lo mucho que os quiero.

-Nosotros también Mami- dijo Obito. Los dos la abrazaron, la dieron un beso en cada mejilla y luego se fueron otra vez al salón.

-¿Tienes fotos de ellos cuando nacieron?- preguntó él al cabo de de un rato.

Ella enseguida sacó de su mochila de álbum de fotos.

-Todas las que pude sacar, pensé en que te gustaría verlas- dijo ella ya más calmada.

Él cuando cogió el álbum que le tendía. Cogió su mano y la acarició.

-Gracias- se quitó la mascara- por dejarme estar con ellos-Se levantó y también la izo ponerse de pie-siento mucho lo que ha pasado- la acarició la mejilla- te he echado de menos.

-Yo también, no tienes idea de la falta que mes has hecho- y lo abrazó- hace poco les dije a los niños que conocerían a su padre antes de su cumpleaños.

-¿Les has hablado de mí?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Claro, ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Esos dos han salido tan listos, revoltosos y suicidas que tú. Cada vez que viajamos en Riku, tengo k tener un ojo encima suyo porque les gusta saltar y hacer que el pobre dragón les agarre con una de sus garras para que no se den contra el suelo. No dejan de preguntarme por qué no estabas con nosotros.

-Jajajajaja ¿Y qué piensan sobre mi?- dijo sonriendo.

-Que cuando los conozcas por fin, te quites esa mascara molesta.

-¿Enserio?- dijo picaron.

-Sí- le siguió el juego ella.

Se besaron amorosamente después de eso y luego cogieron el álbum para luego ir al salón (Kakashi se subió la mascara).

-Mami, Mami, el tío Sasuke no ha enseñado su Sharingan y nos ha dicho que nosotros también lo tendremos aparte del Nyanhikyo cuando seamos más mayores ¿Es verdad?-preguntó Obito emocionado.

-Si cariño.

-Mami- llamó Sakumo.

-Dime tesoro.

Todos se sentaron en el sillón, los peques se pusieron alrededor de Sony.

-¿Puedes describirnos otra vez como es Papá?

-¿Por qué amor?

-Es por una duda que tengo…

-Vale, pero es la última vez que lo hago hoy ¿De acuerdo?

Los niños asintieron y se sentaron en el regazo de ella.

-Haber, por donde empiezo…-jugó Sony.

-¡El pelo!- dijo Obito.

-Lo tiene del mismo color que vosotros, pero un poco más largo.

-¡Los ojos!

-Tiene un ojo negro y otro rojo con el Sharingan.

-¡La cara!

-Es muy guapo, más que el tío Sasuke. Pero la lleva tapada…

-¡Por una mascara!- dijeron los dos niños a la vez.

Kakashi observaba la escena contento, esperando a que se dieran cuenta solos.

- Y ya está- dijo Sony.

-Jooo pero yo quiero saber más…-se quejó Obito.

-Vale, Vale. Solo una cosa más: suele llevar siempre un chaleco verde y un libro naranja que NO LO LEERÉIS HASTA QUE CUMPLÁIS LOS 15 AÑOS.

Kakashi entonces se dio cuenta de que había sacado el libro sin darse cuenta. Ya que lo había sacada, empezó a leer hasta que notó como algo tiraba de su manga.

Bajó el libro y se encontró con Sakumo, que lo miraba curioso.

-Perdone señor, ¿Puedo comprobar un cosa?- preguntó.

-Claro pequeño- contestó él alegre.

-¿Qué lee?

-Un libro para mayores de 15 años.

El niño se puso encima de su regazo.

-Su pelo es raro, ¿Es su color natural?

-Si

Sakumo apartó la banda, quitándosela por completo, Kakashi por acto reflejo cerró el ojo izquierdo. Luego el niño le quitó la máscara junto con Obito poco a poco, ante la atenta mirada de Sony.

-¿Le importaría mucho abrir su ojo?-preguntó Sakumo.

-No hay problema- y mostró su Sharingan.

Los niños se quedaron observándolo en silencio.

-Mamá- dijo Obito.

-¿Qué corazón?

-Se te olvidó decir que Papá tiene una cicatriz en el ojo donde tiene el Sharingan.

-¡PAPÁ!- gritó Sakumo llorando y lanzándose encima de Kakashi.

-¡PAPI!- dijo también Obito- Hemos estado esperando mucho para verte…

-Yo también pequeños…-dijo él abrazándolos fuertemente.

Estuvieron un rato así luego se separaron.

-Mami, ¿has traído el álbum de fotos no?- preguntó Sakumo.

-Toma- se lo dio ella feliz.

Estuvieron todo el día mirando fotos, contando anécdotas, jugando, y cuando cayó la noche, los nichos se fueron a dormir.

En la habitación de Sony estaban ella y Kakashi tumbados en la cama desnudos y abrazados después de haber hecho el amor.

-¿Sabes? Tenías razón- dijo él.

-¿En qué?

-Han salido a mí de listos.

-Presumido.

Luego se quedaron dormidos esperando con ansias de ver que les preparaba el destino ahora que están juntos.

**FIN**

**Waaaaa, espero que hayáis disfrutado de ella leyéndola como yo escribiéndola ^^**

**Bueno pues solo tengo que deciros que muchísimas gracias a aquellos que han comentado y me han seguido hasta el final.**

**Si tenéis ganas de leer más historias mías, podéis pasaros por mi perfil y ahí tenéis más historias creadas por mí.**

**Ja ne!**

**Sonynekolovekakashi.**


End file.
